


blessed are the warriors

by hajduk



Series: Divine Blood [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk
Summary: +Begins midway through The Son Of Neptune, the second book in the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan+Alexandria Gataki was ready to die for Queen Hylla the moment she asked her to. She would've scaled mountains, fought monsters, and taken on the gods themselves if it were to win favor with her queen. But instead, the request Queen Hylla makes is this: "Go to Camp Jupiter and find Reyna. Watch over her, make sure no harm comes to her. We are about to find out what the Underworld truly looks like."Alexandria, a seasoned warrior, did not want to play babysitter to her queen's sister. But like any dutiful subject, she went without hesitation.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Gleeson Hedge/Mellie, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Kinzie/Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Divine Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Beati Bellicosi

**Author's Note:**

> I assume you're eager to see if this story is worthwhile, so let me cut this short. 
> 
> I'm here just to fix some things in the series that I personally felt wasn't good enough, or wasn't what I was looking for in the series. For example, I wanted Reyna to have a lesbian love interest. I also wanted Leo to have a love interest that wasn't a goddess, for realistic purposes, or at least, as realistic as you can get while dealing with Ancient Mythology. There will be other things I may touch upon or change, but for the most part, I will leave Rick Riordan's series intact. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One:** _**Beati Bellicosi**_

Alexandria hesitated as if she were expecting a fight. Instead, the Praetor simply sighed pinched the bridge of her nose. She watched, curiously as the shorter girl tried to compose herself and straighten up. She was in the presence of an Amazonian Warrior, and of course, weakness wasn't exactly tolerated with her kind. Another deep breath. The silver and gold dogs beside her bared breathtaking fangs at Alexandria. She paid them no mind, simply watching as Reyna reigned in her emotions.

"Feeling unwell, Praetor?" Alexandria lifted a brow quizzically at her.

As soon as the question was uttered, Reyna straightened up and clenched her jaw, giving a quick shake of her head. Alexandria seemed to have irritated her. Good. If she was irritated, then perhaps she would wake the rest of her precious New Rome up and prepare for an invasion. She understood that Reyna didn't want to cause alarm and unrest in the population, but some things needed to be done. Especially with the Feast of Fortuna the following day. Her Legionnaires that stormed Amazonian Headquarters and potentially saved Queen Hylla did not have enough time to free Death and make it back to save the camp. It simply wasn't possible. The rational course of action would be to prepare the city's defenses for an invasion.

Now it was her turn to feel irritated. The stubborn Praetor wouldn't listen to anyone, not even her sister's messenger. Fine. Fire danced in Alexandria's eyes as she paced away from the girl, trying to calm herself as quickly as she could. Bad things happened when she was angry. With Hades as her father, if her anger went unchecked, sometimes people died.

She could sense Reyna's unrest behind her. "My camp is about to be under siege and my sister sends me a single warrior, and not to defend my people, but to defend _me_." Alexandria glanced back at the other girl, listening to her anger and to the growling of her dogs. "I don't need a bodyguard. I am the Praetor of New Rome, daughter of Bellona. I can handle myself perfectly well." She took a few steps towards Alexandria, stopped, and pointed a finger, saying, "You go back and explain to her that if she wants to help, that she should send warriors. Warriors _plural_." She knew better than to respond to the girl's complaining and anger. The Arellano girls had a knack for being easily provoked to a fight.

"I'm sorry, Praetor." She bowed her head slightly. "Queen Hylla gave me explicit orders. To disobey them would be to commit treason against my queen."

Reyna gaped. "Treason? Treasonous to return? Treasonous to leave me to fend for myself, as I have been for these four years?" She blinked at the Amazonian, waiting for a response that wasn't going to come.

Alexandria stood her ground. "Queen Hylla has enough to worry about at the moment. She sends her deepest regrets of not being able to supply you with a suitable force at the moment. She's currently dealing with a civil war." Reyna motioned for her to continue. The mention of a civil war sparked her interest and curiosity greatly. Once the explanation was complete, Reyna took a seat and her dogs shifted dutifully at her sides.

She hummed in thought, clearly at war with herself. Alexandria only hoped that she'd give up this nonsense idea of sending her back to Queen Hylla with a request of warriors that she simply didn't have to spare. She watched as she twirled her dagger in her hand, her strong, slender fingers sliding around the blade to the handle and back again to the blade. It seemed as if she had relaxed greatly since the news.

"Very well," Reyna concluded. "You honor all of New Rome with your presence, Alexandria, daughter of Pluto." She didn't flinch at the mention of her father's Roman name. She learned to stay neutral, so as not to tick anyone off or to tip anyone off about her parentage. Reyna stood, taking slow steps towards her. "Let me remind you that I do not need protection. I have a duty to fulfill as Praetor and I will not seem weak in front of my allies." Reyna stopped a few feet away from Alexandria, her dogs circling the girl with low growls. They could sense their owner's frustration. "You will play the part of ambassador and dutiful Roman."

A bow of Alexandria's head was all that was needed to please Reyna. "As you wish, Praetor."

Without another word, Reyna turned to leave. Alexandria let her get ten feet ahead before turning to follow her. If Queen Hylla wanted her sister protected, then protected she will be. There will be no other guardian as acceptable as she would be to Reyna. Nothing would harm her, she promised herself. No one will get near enough to harm her. She followed as Reyna marched out the doors and into the camp. If people noticed that Reyna was walking with an Amazonian on her heels, they didn't mention it to her. Occasionally, someone would give Alexandria an odd glance, but she never got anything more than that.

Reaching the barracks, she passed most of them and went into the Praetor's quarters. Alexandria stood dutifully outside the door like a sentry, before an annoyed Reyna reappeared. "Don't stand out there like that," she hissed, "Come inside before someone wonders what you're doing."

Cautiously, she stepped inside Reyna's quarters. There was a queen-sized bed up against one of the walls, with a bedside table. On the table was a golden knife. In the middle of the room was a large table that had a map of the United States spread on it, with multiple points embedded with purple and red pins. Another glance around the room told Alexandria all she needed to know about Reyna. The girl was neat, orderly, and very much grown up. Every bit of her screamed Queen Hylla. The proud way she held herself, along with the dark eyes she owned, darker than her hair. She had a regal sort of beauty. A dangerous beauty, much like her sister.

"Unfortunately, I don't own clothes that will fit you. Everything will be too short on your arms and legs." Reyna glanced at her, making a sweeping motion with her hand as to mention her height. "I'll have to find clothes that would fit your length. I'll do that if I end up having time." She was short and brunt. Personally, Alexandria didn't see anything wrong with her clothing. Camouflage army pants with durable combat boots, and a long-sleeved black shirt. Typical of the Amazons. She watched Reyna quietly. Not the friendliest girl, that was what she was picking up on so far. But then again, she wasn't entirely sure that she would be very friendly if she was anticipating losing a war.

Alexandria said nothing in response. She wasn't here to make conversation, only to protect the Queen's sister from any unforeseen ailments. Reyna didn't appreciate the silence, she supposed she wanted her to retaliate, to put up a fight about her clothes. But she got none of that, only silence. For someone the people described as a calm and cool Praetor, Reyna was filled with untapped emotion. Alexandria didn't mind. A little fire is good, it would keep her on her toes during this tiresome assignment. 

The Praetor seemed distressed as her eyes grazed the map. There was something about her expression that reminded Alexandria of Queen Hylla before she gave her this assignment. _"She is the key, Alexandria,"_ Queen Hylla had told her. _"Though she may not be the ultimate hero, she will go down in history as the greatest Praetor New Rome has ever been lucky to have. She will be more powerful than her counterpart, the son of Jupiter."_ Alexandria didn't question her queen's words. Looking at Reyna now, though, she was beginning to realize just how much was at stake for New Rome, as well as for the Amazon people. Their fate was tied in with the fate of the Romans, as well as the Greeks. It was like dominoes. If one group fell, they were all destined to fall.

The silence in Reyna's quarters didn't bother Alexandria. She just studied the girl as she stared at the map, drawing lines and pressing her dagger into points. She picked up pins, only to set them down in the exact spot again. On the off occasion that she did press them into the map someplace else, she growled something unintelligible and picked them back up again, placing them where they belong. _Tactics_ , Alexandria thought to herself. _The children of Bellona were like those of Athena. Tacticians._ She moved the pieces around, stepping and gaining new angles.

The alarm that went up outside the quarters was what put snapped her back into the moment. She reached for her sword but stopped short, pushing through the door to see what was going on. She could hear Reyna shuffling towards her from inside. Her throat ran dry.

"Praetor." Her voice cracked and it took her a moment to fix it. "It appears that the giants have found their way to your front door."

Reyna was at her side in an instant, a breath of disbelief escaping. "I thought we had more time," She breathed, running back into her quarters before returning a moment later with most of her gear. "We need more time." Her tone of voice caused the dogs to snarl, mirroring her attitude.

Multiple Romans were sprinting in Reyna's direction. No doubt, they were nearby when they saw the giants on the ridge. Alexandria thought that Reyna would be appalled for them running to her like lost children, unsure of how to handle an invasion.

"Reyna--" They sputtered, but she waved them away.

They fell behind her, walking at her brisk pace. "I see them too. Alert Octavian." She walked a few more paces, then added, "Sound the alarm, have someone go and rouse the reserves in the city. We must prepare for an invasion."

When they had all disappeared, Reyna stopped and turned to face her. "You," she said, pointing her finger. "If you're here to protect me, the best way to do that is protecting this camp and this city. Are we understood?"

Alexandria managed a bow of her head. "Of course, Praetor. I am here at your disposal at the request of Queen Hylla." She raised her eyes to meet Reyna's. "You shall do with me as you please." The other girl's eyes flickered, so she added, "If that means to fight and die for your Rome, so be it."

This pleased the Praetor, she could tell. "Good. Follow me."

* * *

"Your heroes have failed, haven't they, Reyna?" The blond boy that Alexandria figured was Octavian spoke with plain malice in his voice. It took every ounce of her self control not to flatten the male under her foot, and let Reyna do all the talking and planning. She wanted to tell him to be useful and to clean the floors, perhaps. Leave war to the women, as it should be left.

But, as she was here as Reyna's protector, she did nothing of the sort. Instead, she watched with clenched teeth as this male roused the crowd of Senators.

Reyna stood calmer than Alexandria has seen her."They still have until tomorrow at sunset, Octavian. I advise you to remember that."

The Senators all exchanged uneasy glances, some of their eyes landing on Alexandria, and others drifting to the conflict between Reyna and Octavian. She wasn't sure where the majority stood on the matter of whether or not they should use the element of surprise and attack first like Octavian was suggesting, or if they should sit back and focus on defending New Rome, as Reyna had advised. The most logical decision of the two was Reyna's, she felt, even if she hadn't taken gender into the matter.

"I see you have a shadow," Octavian decided to mention, gesturing absentmindedly in the direction of Alexandria. She flexed her jaw, willing herself not to move an inch. She wouldn't give this male the satisfaction of seeing her angry, or any other emotion for that matter. "A single Amazon has come to help defend our camp?" Reyna didn't glance in her direction, she just kept those cold, dark eyes on Octavian, begging him to continue talking.

It seemed as if he got the message. A quiet swallow and he was silent, eyes hinting at nervousness as he waited for Reyna to speak again. "Alexandria Gataki is a messenger from the Amazons but will help defend Camp Jupiter, yes," she addressed the room. "But the forces of the Amazon Warriors will not be at our disposal. They're currently tied with a civil war, one that Gaea has orchestrated ever so cleverly." The Praetor paused for effect, watching her Senators carefully. "What goes on with the Amazons is none of our concern at the moment. Gaea's army is outside our gates at the moment, assuming to be plotting their invasion." Unrest rippled through the Romans. "Our first priority is to protect New Rome and all of its inhabitants. We will do so by rousing our reserves and standing our ground. Defenses will be put in place and we will double our Sentries. Border patrol and nightly watches are going to be implemented very strictly as of this moment onward. Does the Senate have any objections?" No one argued against her word, not even Octavian. "Very well. Dismissed." With a swish of her purple cape, Reyna was set on leaving the Senate House as quickly as she arrived.

Alexandria dutifully fell into step behind her, watching the horizon where the masses gathered. "Praetor, if I may," She began, increasing her pace so the women were side by side. She waited for a nod from Reyna before speaking. "You're incredibly undermanned to be implementing nightly watches on top of border patrol and doubling the Sentries. The only true hope you have against the giants is that your heroes fulfill their quest and Death is released."

The other girl didn't skip a beat when she said, "I'm aware of the risks, Alexandria." A few more paces, then she spoke again. "If I recall correctly, my sister did not send you here to advise me on how I should defend my people."

Being reprimanded by the Praetor wasn't part of Alexandria's plan. In fact, the younger girl would do better if she'd listen to her, as she was an extremely seasoned warrior. Though one could argue that Reyna held a similar position, being at Camp Jupiter for over four years.

"Forgive me, Praetor." Another small incline of her head and she shifted ten paces behind Reyna, eyes never leaving the horizon.

She knew the giants could attack at any moment and this small force would be overrun. It didn't matter how many reserve soldiers Reyna had stored in the city--she didn't have nearly enough weapons to arm them all. She barely had enough to arm everyone in the Barracks. She took a quiet breath and sent a prayer to her father in the Underworld. _If I die, Father, please protect my soul._ A quick wipe of her hands against her pants, she regained composure and confidence. Whatever happens within the next forty-eight hours, Alexandria knew she would fight honorably, and perhaps even die honorably, only if it was the will of the Fates.

Reyna paused, surveying her city. Things were eerily quiet, besides the wailing alarms that echoed through the streets. "Do you think Hylla has survived her duel?" The question caught her off guard, though she knew she'd ask it eventually. No matter what, you always seemed to wonder and worry about your family. She asked some of the same questions herself.

There could be two ways she answered this. Realistically and hopefully. Taking time to think a moment, she figured out a way to incorporate both. "She won last night, there's no doubt about it. She will most likely win again tonight, but even Queen Hylla would struggle to continue winning every night. Eventually, Otrera will win and march with the giants." She met Reyna's eyes, which were hopeful yet sad. "The lives here in New Rome are not the only lives at stake. If your Romans fail in their quest..." She didn't need to finish the sentence. Reyna received the point loud and clear.

They stood in silence, watching the city of New Rome prepare defenses. Shutters were drawn and buildings locked up. Men and women of all ages were gathered out onto the streets as two Centurions paced, waiting for the reserves to all come out onto the street. The defenses were meager and pitiful at the very least. _This is what Rome has come to,_ Alexandria realized. _A handful of soldiers and two handfuls of rusted reserves._ She forced herself to look away from the sight, lest she becomes despaired. 

"We will prevail," Reyna spoke in a strong voice, though Alexandria wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Herself, or the Amazonian.

"For the sake of the world, I pray to the gods you do."


	2. In Omnia Paratus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, it means my first chapter has not been a total drag. Welcome back, perhaps I can entice you to lengthen your stay. 
> 
> In Omnia Paratus: Ready For Anything

**Chapter Two : _In Omnia Paratus_**

Alexandria was vigilant that night. She had skipped out of dinner, preferring to take only a small meal to the empty Praetor house and rest until nightfall. She'd need to stay awake for the night, perhaps she'd catch an hour or two of rest in the morning before the eventual battle happened. There was no doubt that there would be a bloody battle, it was destined to happen. Standing watch outside Reyna's Praetor house, she could understand why Queen Hylla had sent her to Camp Jupiter. The future of these demigods was linked with death. If the queen could manage to save one demigod from the giant's wrath, she wanted it to be her sister. Alexandria understood. She would've done the same for her own siblings, had they been half-bloods. Instead, they were simply half-related, solely on the mortal side of her blood.

Her gaze drifted up to the small fires dotting the horizon. The giants would make their approach soon enough. She couldn't tell very much from here, but she knew that there were many of them. Thousands, just waiting to wipe Camp Jupiter and New Rome off the map and make Gaea's awakening so much easier.

Anxiety coursed through her veins. In addition to the giants and countless monsters, the Amazon Warriors would be on their way by now, either to defend Camp Jupiter or put it to the torch. Otrera was promised by Gaea that she would be the greatest queen the Amazons ever had, and her followers would prosper greatly. Practically immortal now that Death was imprisoned, it was only a matter of time until...

No.

She shook her head in an aggravated manner and paced by Reyna's front door. She wouldn't think about that possibility, not when so much hangs in the balance. She'd have faith in her queen and those heroes Reyna sent north to Alaska, the place beyond the gods.

Behind her, a door opened. "Amazon," Reyna called, standing in her doorway. Obediently, Alexandria turned to face the sister of her queen.

The girl had many of Queen Hylla's looks. The long, dark hair. Dark, piercing eyes. Confidence that rippled through the air, no matter the situation. Regal beauty, with no question to it. Even now, in a faded purple shirt and grey sweatpants, Reyna looked ready to break hearts and necks. Even some of the Amazonians didn't have her aura of power. Thinking more about it, Alexandria decided that Reyna would make a wonderful Amazon.

Realizing she was still silent and staring, she inclined her head for a moment. "Yes, Praetor?"

"Will you join me for a drink?" She posed this as a question, though Alexandria knew that to refuse would not be the right thing to do. After a quick nod, she followed Reyna inside.

The first thing Alexandria noticed, that Reyna's quarters at the barracks were vastly different than the Praetor house. This was very much personalized and had Reyna written all over it. Battle plans, photographs, armor, and weapons, plus so much more were scattered around the room. Furniture was placed strategically where one could see all the windows and doors. No one could sneak up on her in here. There was a hallway that led off into a curtain. Alexandria supposed that was Reyna's bedroom.

The girl motioned for her to take a seat on the lowered Roman-style couches in her living space. Cautiously, she did what she was bid. Silence passed across the pair as Reyna took a seat across from her. Alexandria didn't mind the silence. It was a nice change from the alarms constantly blaring during the day. Silence brought peace.

"I don't intend to die tomorrow," Reyna told her as a matter-of-factly.

She couldn't help herself. "Me either," She snorted at the Praetor. She waited for the reprimand, but none came. It gave her another reason to relax.

Reyna got up for a moment, going into the kitchen before returning with two short glasses of a dark liquid. She handed one to Alexandria and kept the other for herself. Keeping her eyes on the Amazon, she took a sip.

Alexandria followed suit, taking a very tentative taste of the drink. It wasn't alcoholic, which she didn't expect anyways. It was sweet and refreshing and it took her best attempt not to drink all of it at once. She and Reyna locked eyes for a moment too long, before breaking it and looking quickly away. It was imperative that she stay focused while doing her duty for Queen Hylla. She could _not_ afford to get distracted, not even for an evening, or a moment.

 _Arellano's_ , She cursed internally, _So enchanting and just as deadly._

"You'll need to trust me tomorrow, Alexandria, and not question my orders. If I tell you something, you have to listen to me." Reyna's tone was one that she was familiar with. Queen Hylla used it all the time when she explained why things should happen the way they do. Naturally, Alexandria bristled at the sound of being told what to do, but she forced down the feeling. She was hardwired to reject authority for some reason she couldn't explain.

"Of course, Praetor," She nodded her head understandingly. The feelings of rebellion ceased and she relaxed once again.

Another sip of the drink, eyes carefully watching Reyna. It wasn't that she mistrusted Reyna specifically. She mistrusted most Romans, regardless of title. In fact, the higher up they were, the more treachery they seemed capable of. Alexandria couldn't help herself but think of Julius Caesar. The man was stabbed by his own friends. Power-hungry Roman friends, that is. She shivered thinking of it. She was quite content not to end up as a bloodstain on the Senate House floors.

More silence passed. The night was nearly halfway through. It was most likely close to one in the morning, Alexandria guessed.

"Tell me about my sister," Reyna asked in a soft voice. "When you last saw Hylla, did she seem well?"

Alexandria forced herself not to smile. Queen Hylla was a subject that she had no trouble talking about. "Yes, she was well. Stressed, of course, with the prospect of Otrera becoming queen again. But she was very well." She tapped her fingernails on the glass a few times before continuing. "She's a wonderful queen, you know. Very wise, strong, and confident." Alexandria let her eyes meet Reyna's once again. "She truly reminds me of you, Praetor." Those piercing eyes softened a moment and the corners of her lips barely curved up in a guarded smile. It pleased her to hear this, she could see.

"You seem very fond of Hylla," She mused, her eyes dancing from the glass in her hands to Alexandria's eyes. The look she gave was curious, hungry for knowledge of why this Amazon Warrior was so fond of her queen. Why she held her close to her heart and if the reason was beyond the admiration of a warrior to her queen.

"She saved my life," Alexandria got straight to the point. This caught Reyna's attention. It was obvious the girl wanted to know more, wanted to know how her sister saved a powerful demigod's life. The story was a long one and not joyful by any means. She didn't want to get into it with Queen Hylla's younger sister. It was a story not even the other Amazons knew. Not because they'd cast her out, but because it was too painful a memory to get into.

When Reyna realized she wouldn't tell her the story, she nodded, drinking more from her glass. "I haven't seen her in four years," Reyna spoke wistfully. She gazed off at one of the photographs, too small for Alexandria to see. "She must have grown even stronger. She is, after all, the Queen of the Amazons." Reyna shifted, excitement prevalent in her voice.

Alexandria couldn't fight the smile from her face. "Oh, yes. She's the most powerful one of us all. That's something the two of you seem to have in common, among many other things."

Reyna lifted an eyebrow. "Hylla and I never saw eye to eye. How similar could we truly be?"

Before she spoke, she lifted the glass to her lips and drained the last of the sweet, dark, liquid. "Queen Hylla is the definition of a warrior. Composed, valiant, selfless--"

"--Selfless?" Reyna repeated with a humorous glint in her eye. "I thought you believed I was treacherous, like the other Romans politicians." Alexandria gazed at the girl, enjoying the curves of her lips when they reached up in a smile. "You don't like politicians very much, I could tell back in the Senate House. We're lucky looks don't kill."

Alexandria rolled her eyes in good nature. "Please, Praetor, allow me to continue." She waited for Reyna to motion with her hand. "Thank you," She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, _Queen Hylla_ is selfless. As her sister, I'd hope you share more than just your good looks. If you are even half the leader she is, your people are in good hands." Reyna hummed silently, picking up on the compliment that she was given. "Although I don't see why you give men a voice in your Senate, it reassures me as I'm sure it will reassure Queen Hylla that Camp Jupiter is being led by a Roman woman. A true Roman." The second compliment gave Reyna pause. It was high praise to give, but Alexandria meant it.

Reyna finished her glass and collected Alexandria's, disappearing into the kitchen before reappearing once more at her place on the couch. "I must ask you a question, Alexandria," Reyna spoke in a serious tone of voice. Alexandria nodded her head, prepared to listen and answer as best as she could. "When Percy Jackson arrived at your headquarters, did he feel...different...than the others?"

Immediately, she knew the nature of Reyna's question. She was trying to decide whether or not the rumors were true and Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon, rather than Neptune. Without a word, she nodded in response to the question. Reyna's expression cleared up, then clouded, as she frowned. "He is not an enemy of Rome, Praetor," She explained to the girl. "He's merely a soldier taking part in the grand scheme of things. You have no choice but to trust the male."

"Yes," Reyna sighed, "You're right. I don't have any other choice. But if this proves to be detrimental, Octavian will become Praetor. He will take command because my credibility will begin to diminish." She seemed extremely conflicted as to if she didn't know which direction to turn in.

"Praetor." Alexandria's firm voice snapped Reyna's attention onto her. "Your three demigods will return victorious. In the meantime, do not be afraid, I'm here to protect you."

Reyna gave her a look. "Don't remind me," She frowned. "I'm going to have a long talk with Hylla about my abilities to handle myself. I'm grateful for the extra sword, but I take offense that my sister believes I need protecting."

Alexandria shifted in her seat. "With all due respect, Praetor, you're the last family she has. I'm sure she's not very keen to lose you."

She watched as Reyna rose from her seat. "Very well. I'm going to get rest, and you should too, Alexandria. You can take the Praetor's house if you wish to, or you can take the couches here if you're so intent on keeping an eye on me."

"The couches look comfortable enough. Thank you, Praetor." She bowed her head and watched as the other girl walked off towards the curtain. She paused just in front of it, taking a glance back at Alexandria perched on her couch. She thought she imagined Reyna giving her the ghost of a smile, but as quick as it happened, it was gone. It was almost too quick to be sure it even happened at all.

Instead of sleeping, Alexandria kept a careful watch out through the windows, her eyes barely ever leaving the distant fires on the horizon. She'd tense up once or twice when she heard Reyna shift in bed on the other side of the curtain. She spent her night keeping a watchful eye on the horizon, ready to protect Reyna with her life, as she promised her queen that she would. No harm would come to Reyna tomorrow, not if she could help it.

* * *

With dawn came a new sense of anxiety that filled Alexandria's bones. It was a different version of battle-jitters. A version that spelled certain doom. She tried not to think about it too much.

Reyna was dressed in most of her armor when morning came, save her helmet with the large plume. It seemed the entire camp, no--the entire _city_ \--was shuffling around tensely, seeming to understand that certain doom was at hand. The Romans were ready for war and they'd be ready to die with honor when the time came, though it was obvious to Alexandria that no one was very apt to die. Well, that was fine. Neither was she. That would make them fight all the harder.

Breakfast was a small affair. Alexandria took the seat next to Reyna as the Guest of Honor, but moods were sullen. No one spoke much, knowing what was at stake. The Lares tried to ease up the tension, as did the Fauns, but to no avail. The tension inside everyone was like a disease, it was spreading horribly fast. She had to remind herself to relax multiple times throughout breakfast. It didn't get any better when noon rolled around. A messenger whose name Alexandria didn't know came with a message for Reyna as she was speaking with a few Senators.

"Praetor." He stood at attention. "We've just received word that Gaea's army has begun their advancement. What are your orders?"

Reyna didn't even flinch. She took the information in stride, not even glancing towards the horizon. "Arrange in defensive positions. We must protect New Rome at all costs." Her helmet under her arm and her two dogs--Aurum and Argentum--at her side, she intimidated most everyone around. She would've intimidated Alexandria as well if she didn't know her or her sister.

As Reyna conversed, Alexandria risked a glance to the horizon. What she saw made her body as taut as a bowstring. The masses that had been mere specks the previous night were coming into view. She was beginning to recognize what some of the creatures were. The sight made her blood curl.

"Do not be afraid, Amazon." The sound of Reyna's voice so close to her had startled her. "I'm here to protect you."

She glared at the girl for mocking her, using her exact words from the night before. Drawing her eyes away from the horizon, she met Reyna's searching for any bit of courage or hopefulness. Surely she'd inspire her soldiers before they took to battle. She knew she was looking to Reyna just as she looks to Queen Hylla before a battle, but she didn't care. The resemblance was there, and she was here at Camp Jupiter under Reyna's command. It was only fitting for a soldier to look to their commander before a battle.

Reyna noticed the expression on her face and held her head a bit higher than before. Apparently, having an Amazon look to you for guidance was good for your self-esteem.

"We don't have much time," Reyna told her in an almost pleading voice, though she had no idea what else she could do for her.

If Queen Hylla won her duel, she would bring their forces to Camp Jupiter's rescue, that much she knew. But there was no reason to tell Reyna that, on the off chance that Queen Hylla died and Otrera assumed the throne. If she had told Reyna, and Otrera came leading the forces, the Romans would be blind-sided. Their downfall would come in the form of supposed help. Alexandria drew a breath, determined not to let that happen on her watch. She wouldn't let Reyna die today.

She followed Reyna's gaze to the giants and other monsters coming over the ridge. "You'll be fine, Praetor. Have faith." She willed her voice not to shake. Reyna's eyes met hers and there was a vulnerability that she had not seen before in the Senate House, or even in her home last night. It was raw fear and worry, less for herself and more for the people she was sworn to protect. It was admirable.

Another messenger. "Praetor!" They came to abrupt attention. "Augur Octavian requests your presence."

At the mention of his name, both girls showed distaste. "I'm busy planning the defense of our city. Tell Octavian I am not to be bothered unless it is a life and death situation," Reyna told the messenger, waving him away. He sped off in direction of the temples.

For the next hour or so, Alexandria followed Reyna, cautiously watching the horizon as the masses began to grow in size and sharpen into view. She kept stealing anxious glances at Reyna, though it seemed the Praetor had things under control. She was calmly directing Legionnaires into positions, instructing Senators and veterans. She looked to be in her element, and to the untrained eye, one would think she wasn't afraid. But Alexandria could see through all the Praetorial bravado. Looking past the confident commands and the straight stature, there was no doubt that Reyna was scared. She was afraid to lose everything, and she couldn't blame her. She was afraid too. Afraid that after all this was over, she wouldn't have a home to go back to.

Uneasy, she pushed all her thoughts aside. She was an Amazon. The elite race of warriors, supreme to all. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of feelings other than confidence and superiority. If any sort of doubt imbued the mind, it was over. She was determined not to let that happen.

The shouts and the raise of alarm drew her eyes to the Praetor. They exchanged a look, as she said, "Praetor, it's time."

* * *

Alexandria followed Reyna dutifully as she ran to the stables. She watched as she mounted a pegasus and took flight, out of reach of her protection. Cursing in Ancient Greek and adding a few Latin words in for good measure, she shoved her way into the stables. There were two pegasi left and she grabbed the nearest one, beautiful white, black-spotted pegasi. The two took flight and she searched the sky for her runaway Praetor. Gaea's army was just entering the Field of Mars. With a grimace, she spotted Reyna and her pegasi. They were going for some of the cyclopses. 

Urging the pegasi to fly faster, Alexandria swept upon the invading army with grace, cutting down rows of cyclopses. A few Earthborn nearly took a piece of her with their rocks and clubs, but she navigated the skies and made it through.

Now she was close enough to the Praetor to notice her annoyance that her protector found her. Alexandria rolled her eyes at the girl's expression, pushing her sword through another monster and turning them to clay. She held her breath, looking at the masses they've cut down. They stayed dead.

She laughed incredulously, not completely sure she wanted to believe that those three demigods really freed Death, just in case it was a trick.

As she circled around once more, cutting down three Earthborn with swift strokes of her sword, she believed it. Those kids really did it. They freed Death from his prison.

Speaking of the three kids, while Alexandria was checking her surroundings, she laid eyes on the strangest military enforcements she had ever seen. Hazel Levesque flew past like a blur, a large eagle soared past her, and Percy Jackson rode a large dog pulling a chariot. In his hands, he bore the golden eagle standard of the Twelfth Legion. After initial confusion, she could hear cheers and an entire cohort made a dash for the chariot.

Then she saw--it couldn't be--after a double-take, she realized what she saw was correct. A cyclops wearing the purple colors of Camp Jupiter charged into battle, crushing multiple soldiers in Gaea's army. Another laugh escaped her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly, the tides of war started to shift into their favor.

The single downside was that while the Fifth Cohort was gearing up, that left a gap in their defenses. A gap Reyna found was her duty to fill, while they geared up. Alexandria followed the Praetor into the thick of battle, cutting down Earthborn and cyclops left and right. Then, she watched as Reyna's pegasi got nicked with a cyclops club and they tumbled out of the sky. Instantly, she became sick with dread and willed her pegasi to fly faster than before. Slowing down, she rolled off her pegasi just in time to slide her sword between the shoulder blades of an Earthborn ready to kill Reyna.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reyna barked at her, driving her sword into a centaur.

"Saving your ass," Alexandria returned in an equally strong growl. "Duck!" She shouted, swinging her sword at Reyna's head. The Praetor ducked just in time, the sword sliced through the arms of a centaur who had the intention of grabbing her. Reyna gave her a look that, paired with words, definitely wasn't friendly.

Both of their pegasi were soaring above, Reyna's a bit shaken up.

"We have to get to Polybotes." Reyna pressed her back into Alexandria, the two shifting in circles. They were surrounded by Earthborn who all looked like they wanted to eat them for dinner. Alexandria was sure she didn't taste well.

Pressing her fingers between her lips, Alexandria whistled. The pegasi knew the command, though only one came down.

"Take him," Alexandria urged. Reyna was hesitant. She knew that if she took the pegasi, she'd be leaving her to her fate, whatever that may be." _Take him_ , you don't have time to sit around and debate the pros and cons." She stepped out of the way of a club and cut off the arm that wielded it.

"I won't leave you to die," Reyna spoke calmly.

Alexandria shook her head, wondering what the Praetor didn't understand. "You _will_ leave me if it means you save your people." Another moment of hesitation crossed her face. "Reyna, _now_." She finally received the message. Without another glance back, she mounted the pegasi and sped into the air. 

Surveying the monsters around her, she grinned nastily, turning slowly. "Come on!" She screamed, spreading her arms wide and letting the darkness flow through her. The earth shook at her feet and a shadow seemed to pass over the mass of monsters in the immediate vicinity around her. "You think Death is the ultimate commander?" Her voice carried the question like an echo. "You're wrong. I command the ghosts. I command the dead. I am the Queen of Ghosts, my brother their king." The handful of centaurs, few Earthborn, and a giant all fell to the ground, shaking, unable to rise. "Now, you will die," She told them calmly, letting herself rip the earth apart, pouring them straight into Tartarus. When there was no one near her, she closed her fists and the cracks in the earth closed swiftly.

Dropping to her knees, Alexandria took a breath and tried to blink the black spots out of her eyes. _Come on_ , She urged herself, _You have to find and protect Reyna._

She staggered through the battlefield, keeping her eyes on the pegasi that flew like an angry fly around Polybotes' head. Somehow, she needed to get up there. 

Reyna dipped down and was out of sight, back towards where the Fifth Cohort had restocked their weapons. Another curse and a groan, she turned back and found her way back. She heard Reyna's booming voice cry out, "Romans! Rally to the eagle!" Then, Percy came into view hoisting the eagle up high while still riding his dog.

The male cried out, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" And thunder shook the valley. Lightning split through the Field of Mars, disintegrating every monster in Gaea's front lines. Chants of Rome went up all throughout the battlefield.

As she stumbled behind Reyna, the Praetor looked like she saw a ghost. A very pleasant ghost. "You're alive," She said.

In a teasing manner, Alexandria patted herself down. "Yes--I mean--I think so." The pleasant look on her face was gone after that comment. She smirked in the victory of making the Praetor annoyed. 

"Come on, smartass," Reyna nodded towards the raging battle. "Let's kill some giants."

"Gladly," She grinned, following the Praetor proudly into battle.

They worked as a ferocious pair as if they knew each other for years and sparred together for just as long. It was maddening for Alexandria to watch as Reyna nearly gets sliced to ribbons, and then to pull out perfectly fine, only to put herself directly into the swing of another club. She saw this coming before Reyna did. Sidestepping a club, she stepped right into harm's way. An Earthborn lobbed a cannonball towards her, heading at an alarming rate and Reyna didn't even see it yet.

There wasn't enough time.

"Reyna!" She shrieked, throwing her body into the Praetor's and covering her. The ground exploded behind her and pricks of shrapnel filled her back. The adrenaline rush was still high, she would most likely not be able to feel her wounds until well after the battle was over.

Gasping for air, she rolled off Reyna and back onto her feet.

The sound of warhorns made the battlefield pause for a moment, eyes shifting to the east where Amazon Warriors came charging in on battle forklifts. Alexandria's heart tightened and she could feel Reyna's anxious energy permeating her body. Both of them were waiting to see whose side the warriors were on. Regardless of which side of the battle her people would be on, she made a promise to Queen Hylla to protect Reyna with her life. She would fulfill it, no matter the cost. She would see this through.

As Gaea's army began to cheer, the Amazonians ripped into their eastern flank. So much relief spread throughout the pair, that they felt they could cry.

"Amazons, forward!" Queen Hylla shouted from atop a battle forklift.

Alexandria met Reyna's eyes. Something unspoken passed between them, but they could feel a shift in the air around them. She smirked, causing Reyna to look away, watching her sister instead. Rallying around the Amazons, the pair turned Gaea's army inside out. As they cleared the last of the cyclops, Polybotes staggered and fell. A cheer rose up on the battlefield, one that Alexandria joined in. The remainder of the forces eagerly made their way to where Percy stood, clutching Terminus in his hands.

The Romans wasted no time, chanting Percy's name. The name turned into "Praetor" and the male was lifted on a shield. Reyna made her way over, cheering, and grasped Percy's hand. Then, the Amazons followed as the Romans carried him back to Camp Jupiter.

Alexandria pushed through the crowd, finding Queen Hylla. The two embraced like long lost friends, laughing and enjoying themselves. But when Queen Hylla pressed her hands around her, the warrior winced and seemed to crumble in her arms. Concern was painted on her queen's face instantly.

"Fine." She pushed her queen away. "I'm fine."

"Medic!" Queen Hylla barked at a male who scrambled to attention at the sound of an authoritative voice. "Heal her, or I'll kill you," She snarled, placing her companion in his arms.

Not sure what else to do, the boy bowed profusely, muttering, "Yes, Praetor--I mean--Your Majesty."

Pride surged through Alexandria as she watched her queen move through the crowd to reunite with Reyna. She knew that it was because of her. Reyna would be dead if she hadn't saved her twice. She'd have to find the time and mention it to the Praetor if she could see her again. A little banter with the Praetor seemed easy after what was endured today. She smiled, thinking of it to look forward to.


	3. Carpe Vinum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carpe Vinum: Seize the Wine

**Chapter Three : _Carpe Vinum_**

The dinner was amazing, even by Roman standards. The mess hall was busy to no end, with music, dancing, lounging, and food being delivered from every direction by the wind nymphs. Alexandria lounged at the feet of Queen Hylla and Praetor Reyna, with a goblet of wine in hand. After the battle was over and her wounds were healed into scars, it was time for her to drink away her worries, as she often did after battles. Percy was seated beside Reyna as a newly inducted Praetor. He didn't stay for long, though. He was floating from table to table, chatting with practically every Legionnaire in the Twelfth Legion Fulminata.

Reyna and Queen Hylla were busy conversing and she didn't dare interrupt. This was their time to catch up after four years of being apart. She wasn't going to take that from them with the selfish intentions of wanting their attention.

Towards the end of the dinner, when Alexandria had drunk quite a bit, Reyna quieted her people. She gave a short speech that wasn't coherent in her ears and said something about the Amazons and her sister. The two of them hugged and thunderous applause seemed to shake the earth, but maybe Alexandria was just drunk. Percy was being grabbed and brought up to the front, where Reyna said a few words and yelled something about him being the son of Neptune. There was a bright light and Percy winced ever so slightly as a trident, SPQR, and a single bar were burned into his forearm.

After Reyna decreed that the legion had the night off, Queen Hylla helped Alexandria to her feet. "Thank you, Alexandria, for protecting my sister," she spoke clearly enough to be understood.

Bowing in respect to her queen, she mumbled something about doing her duty. "I am at your service, Queen Hylla, today and always."

Clearly, that was what she wanted to hear. "Wonderful," She smiled, "I've decided that you must stay here with Reyna. Protect her and aid her in rebuilding Camp Jupiter. Perhaps even gain a few recruits for us, as well. I'm sure there are some strong women here that don't want to have to listen to men. There are always women that will refuse patriarchal society." The queen seemed to have a bit to drink as well but wasn't as bad as her warrior.

Reyna overheard and expressed her opinion on the matter at the same time Alexandria did.

"No!" Was their harmonious response.

Queen Hylla raised an eyebrow and Alexandria felt nauseous. She paled, lowering her gaze instantly. "My queen, I did not mean--"

"--But you did, Alexandria." Her voice was stern. There was no changing her mind on this, not after the blunder she made. "You _will_ obey me."

She lowered her head some more. "Of course, my queen."

"Good." Queen Hylla glanced at her counterpart, Kinzie. "We leave at dawn."

And just like that, she was left at the mercy of Reyna.

The two stayed silent, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. They felt like two children whose parents forced them to play together as if it would fix their differences and make them the best of friends. Alexandria resented this but had no choice. She couldn't openly disobey Queen Hylla. So, whether Reyna liked it or not, she was stuck with an Amazon Warrior for however long Queen Hylla requested.

Simply not caring, Alexandria lifted her goblet and her wine glass refilled. A cautious sip first, to taste, then a larger one. She could feel Reyna's eyes on her, but again, she didn't care. Her queen had abandoned her at the mercy of her sister. However enchanting this sister was, she would rebel against staying.

"Come," Reyna decided, "Let us go into the city."

Alexandria stumbled behind the Praetor, hiccuping once and feeling bile creep up the back of her throat. She choked it down and spilled the wine onto the stones. A toss of the goblet into the air, and it was picked up by the wind nymphs. As alcohol warped her mind, she began to stumble some more. Reyna scowled for a moment, but her scowl turned into the suppression of a laugh when Alexandria tripped over a stone and nearly fell onto her hands and knees.

"Easy, Amazon," Reyna steadied her quickly before releasing the grip on her arms.

She paused, wanting Reyna's hands to return to their spot. She didn't care who it was, but she needed to feel a warm body against hers.

Reyna realized she wasn't following anymore and turned around to see what was the matter. "Alexandria?" Her voice was light, not strained as it was for the previous night and day. "Is everything alright?" Reyna's face was glowing, as was the rest of her. The way her clothes hung on her body caught her attention in a way that it wouldn't have if she were sober. Suddenly, she was worried about what Reyna thought of her. She didn't want to look like a drunken fool in front of a Praetor of Rome, and especially not in front of the sister of Queen Hylla.

Nodding, she pressed her index fingers into her temples and rubbed circles. "Reyna," She spoke, abandoning formalities of calling her Praetor at the beginning of their battle against Gaea's forces. "I believe I have drunk too much tonight."

A light laugh escaped the girl's lips, catching Alexandria off guard. An Arellano laugh was as rare as a rainbow and just as wonderful.

Reyna read her expression well and lowered her eyes in a bashful way. "Don't stare, it's rude. Hasn't anyone taught you that?" She teased her, linking arms with the Amazon. She involuntarily felt her heart hammer at the contact. Trying to play it cool, she tried to meet the Praetor's eyes. It resulted in more staring, which she thought was completely un-cool.

"Tell me about how you met my sister," Reyna prodded.

Alexandria laughed loudly, throwing her head back for a moment before bumping her hip into Reyna's. "You would take advantage of a drunk woman like that, oh-so Esteemed Praetor of Rome?" Mischief gleamed in her eyes as she said this, knowing it would provoke the younger girl into a response.

Mock-hurt is shown on Reyna's face as she clutches at her heart, in the process squeezing Alexandria closer to her. "You wound me, Alexandria," She smiles, "I'd never take advantage of an intoxicated, valiant warrior like that."

"Of course," the Amazon smirked. "I'm sure you'd much rather wait until I was sober."

The comment hung in the air and she didn't back down. Reyna sucked in air and gave a laugh, which Alexandria was almost sure was flustered. They didn't speak for a few minutes which was fine with Alexandria. The ground seemed to still sway beneath her, but with each minute that passed, the alcohol was starting to lose its effect on her. As angry as she had been before, walking with Reyna and speaking with her the way she has been was nice. She wondered if it was simply because they won a major battle, and secretly hoped that the following day would hold the same banter as tonight.

They walked through New Rome, passing citizens who cheered and chanted, "Reyna!" or "Praetor!" when they saw her. The atmosphere was light and airy and Alexandria was thoroughly enjoying herself.

After they walked through New Rome and began to head towards the Praetor houses, Reyna took a breath and sighed. "I suppose thanks are in order," She began. "You saved my life out there, just as you swore to Hylla you would. You hurt yourself doing it." Her eyes drifted towards Alexandria's back and the Amazon could've sworn that she felt the girl's hand start to shift towards it, but apparently thought better and abandoned the idea. "Thank you." She spoke the word as if she hadn't done it many times before. The sound made Alexandria smile, eyes gazing at the horizon which wasn't dotted with fires anymore.

"I was just doing my duty, Praetor."

"You don't have to call me that, you know." Her eyes met the Praetor. "Reyna is fine."

"Agreed," Alexandria smirked. Reyna looked away so quickly, there was no telling if she picked up on the sly flirting that she was just doing.

When they reached Reyna's Praetor house, she let Reyna walk in first. Taking her place on the couch, she watched as the room started to cease to spin, marking that her drunken stupor was nearly gone. Reyna disappeared for a few moments before returning with two blankets and a pillow. Somewhat surprised at her kindness, she wordlessly took it from Reyna and watched as she began to walk away.

"Wait," Alexandria blurted, then winced. Perhaps the drunkenness was still clouding her decision making. "Uh--I'm sorry. Thank you. I appreciate it."

A nod of her head and a small smile was all that was needed to satisfy her. Reyna disappeared behind her curtain and Alexandria was left holding the blankets and pillow, setting up her spot on the couch. The kindness of the Praetor may have caused her to appear in her dreams that night, she later concluded.

_Alexandria was sprinting along the coast somewhere, with Reyna trailing behind her. Sounds of angry giants were making her head pound, but she knew that the only way to make it stop was to kill the creatures or somehow throw them off their trail._

_"This way!" Reyna urged, turning the corner behind her. Alexandria swore, turning on her heel and following Reyna down a passageway. They zigzagged through the buildings which looked to be made out of cobblestone. She couldn't recall any cities in the US being made of cobblestone. Instantly, her mind drifted to Europe. They must be in Europe, they_ must _be._

_Rounding a corner, she barely got past it before a pair of hands reached out and pulled her into a crevice. People walked past them like they saw two girls hiding all the time. Reyna's body was pressed so tightly against hers, she worried that the girl would hear her heart pounding at their closeness._

_"I think we lost them." Alexandria was careful not to breathe on her. She started to step out into the alley full of people milling around, but Reyna's hand grabbed hers._

_"Not yet," She warned, though something else was behind her gaze._

Before the dream could progress, it burned away into nothing, and Alexandria drifted onward through the unconscious world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of romance to satiate your thirst, you're welcome.


	4. Temet Nosce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temet Nosce: Know thyself

**Chapter four : _Temet Nosce_**

The sound of a door closing was what woke Alexandria. She shot up, reaching for her dagger under the pillow. Her eyes, still aching from sleep, barely focused on Reyna before she released her grip on the dagger.

"I don't mean to wake you," Reyna spoke, her voice too loud for the small room. "You slept through breakfast. I've convinced them to prepare something for you, so here it is." A small bag was placed on the low table in front of them. "As for your attire," she said, scrunching her nose at the battle-worn outfit that she has been wearing since she arrived. "There is enough time to go to the bathhouse before the senate is due to convene."

Alexandria glanced at her clothes, suddenly embarrassed. "I have nothing else to wear, Praetor--I mean--Reyna." She remembered Reyna's request from the previous night to forget calling her Praetor.

Reyna didn't bat an eye. "While you're in the bathhouse, I will go and acquire clothes for you." She paused. "You're welcome." Alexandria could have sworn she saw Reyna throw a smirk over her shoulder at her, but would have believed it was only her imagination. The Praetor doesn't smirk at anyone, she would assume. Especially not an Amazonian sent to protect her while she believed she did not need any protection at all. But after last night, it was only half true.

She didn't respond to the Praetor's act of good-will, only watched her as she fiddled with the chair. Reaching out and opening the bag she had brought for her, she raised an eyebrow. It was the exact sandwich she had gotten when she skipped dinner her first night here at Camp Jupiter.

Speaking before thinking, she asked Reyna, "Had a change of heart, Praetor?"

A look of irritation passed Reyna's face and Alexandria mentally winced.

"Nothing of the sort, Alexandria. I'm only making sure that your stay is pleasant here, and that my sister doesn't deem me incompetent to handle ambassadors." She stood in front of the seat but didn't sit in it. She only straightened her posture. The look of irritation was gone, replaced by a softer one. "I wish you'd call me Reyna while we are in private. Praetor is merely a formality."

Alexandria took a bite from her sandwich. It was still warmed, the bread toasted perfectly. "It is a symbol of status and power...Reyna. To call it a formality is an understatement of importance." Another bite. Reyna watched her with interest, more in her words than the way she ate. "And you, Praetor Reyna, should not be underestimated."

The younger girl turned away, her braid falling to her other shoulder in the movement. Obvious confusion was written on Alexandria's face. _What did I say?_ She seemed to ask.

"You flatter me with no other reason than to be amused with my reaction," Reyna spat, clearly irked by the buildup of her comments towards the Praetor. "I wish you wouldn't say those things."

Alexandria winced involuntarily, the sandwich in her hands suddenly losing its taste. She set it back in the paper bag and carefully tried to meet Reyna's eyes, though she wouldn't meet them. Her back was still facing her in an act of defiance.

"My apologies, Reyna. I didn't mean any harm."

Reyna held up her hand, silencing any additional comments that Alexandria would have. "No matter. Let us do our duty, preferably in silence. Come. Let me show you to the bathhouse."

* * *

With a sigh of pure delight, Alexandria threw her head back and enjoyed herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the bath for, but it wasn't long enough. She could spend all eternity in these Roman bathhouses if it were permitted to her. Reyna had been right, she did need a bath and now that she had one, she had never felt cleaner. Relief spread through her body, as if all the wear and tear from the battle and the alcohol following it, were being washed away.

After a few more minutes in the bath, she reluctantly slipped out and wrapped a towel around herself, drying off. With the towel wrapped around her body, Reyna appeared holding a stack of clothing.

Alexandria couldn't help but notice the flustered expression Reyna wore when she saw her with simply a towel. However she may complain about the comments that Alexandria makes, it was obvious at this moment that she does, indeed, enjoy them. In fact, one would reach so far as to say that she waited for a comment, even now.

"Ah," Reyna cleared her throat, looking down at the stack of clothes in her hands. "I brought you these. You can wear them while your clothes are cleaned." Her eyes didn't leave the stack of clothes as she placed them in the Amazonian's outstretched hand, while the other clutched the towel. "I hope you find these satisfactory. I had to guess your size."

She couldn't help but wear a smile at the concern. "I'm sure they're fine, Reyna. Thank you."

Once the clothes were out of her hands, Reyna turned around quickly and exited the bathhouse without another word. Alexandria couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself at the girl's uncomfortable mannerism. Reyna was right about one thing, she _did_ enjoy seeing her reaction to the comments she made. But she wasn't doing it just to get a reaction out of her. Even if she didn't truly understand it yet, it wasn't just for fun. Underneath all the bravado and confidence, she did mean the things she said to the Praetor. She meant it, though she wasn't sure if she would admit it to herself.

The unfair thing about her situation was very simple. She felt as if she had known Reyna for years, simply because she knew her sister for said amount of time, and she acted without holding herself back as she would have with any other person she just met.

Clad in a purple t-shirt and black pants, she exited the bathhouse to find Reyna waiting for her. It was a pleasant surprise to see that she wasn't apt to losing her protector this time.

They wordlessly began their walk to the Senate House. Alexandria could feel the tension Reyna projected through every step. She kept her head held high, though there was that constant tension undermining her cool confidence. In her head, she ran through a debate on whether or not she should ask the Praetor what was on her mind, and why she was so tense.

In the end, she lost to curiosity. "Reyna." Her voice was low as she spoke. "You seem tense. I'd be happy if you were to share your grievances with me."

Glancing at her, Reyna shook her head. "It's nothing, Alexandria. Just mere concerns I have every time I make my walk to the Senate House. I worry what scheme Octavian has to sway the people in his favor. I worry about New Rome."

That was understandable. After a battle like the one last night, it was hard not to be worried about their future as a population and as a people. Anything could happen now that Gaea is waking. Things will get a whole lot worse than one lost battle against giants and other monsters if they allow Gaea to wake.

"You seem to be thinking as well, Amazon," Reyna mused.

Alexandria fought the urge to roll her eyes. "How could I not?" She questioned. "And if you wish for me not to call you Praetor while we are solely in each other's company, I'd ask you to refer to me by my name, rather than Amazon."

Amused, Reyna lifted her eyebrows and hummed in acknowledgment. "As you wish, Alexandria."

A few moments passed before she spoke again. "If you really must know, I'm just worried about Gaea waking and what that might entail to us as well as the rest of the world." She stared at her feet as if Gaea would choose to swallow her whole just for speaking her name. "I haven't been able to find peace since I heard about her slow progress of waking." Her voice was quieter with this sentence than it had been with all the rest. To admit something like that--the inability to find peace--in front of the Praetor, one could receive a coin toss chance in getting a bad response.

A few heartbeats passed by. "Me either," Reyna mumbled, almost to herself, but then she looked up and met Alexandria's eyes. "Perhaps...perhaps we can be troubled on this matter together," She ventured, much to Alexandria's confusion. She couldn't understand what she was meaning with the words but listened to them all the same. "If you're content with not being at peace, then I am too."

She smiled at her words. "I'd be honored to share feelings with you, Praetor Reyna." They locked eyes once more and for a longer period of time. Alexandria could get lost in those eyes. Dark, obsidian eyes that seemed to swallow all the light around, but projected beauty. They were breathtaking.

Reyna cleared her throat and quickly looked forward, as if she knew what Alexandria was thinking and where it was headed, but didn't want any part in it. She got the hint and resumed the role of the dutiful protector, falling into step a few paces behind Reyna and looking out for trouble, though she was fairly sure that all the trouble left with the Amazons early this morning.

Once at Terminus' line they discarded their weapons with ease. The greatest weapon that Alexandria would be taking inside the Senate House would be herself, as well as Reyna. Terminus couldn't take that away from them.

Just before entering the large dome of a building, Reyna stuck her hand up signaling for her to halt. Confusion was prevalent on the Amazon's face.

"I must ask you to wait outside," Reyna spoke hesitantly, realizing that what she was asking of Alexandria was, in fact, a big deal. Her reaction proved that point, instantly gearing up to argue against her. "Alexandria, this isn't a request. You will stay outside of that room, stand right by the door if you must. But they cannot see me with...with an outsider while we deal with something as big as Greeks."

 _I am a Greek_ , Alexandria wanted to spit at her, but she held her composure. "I will respect your decision, but if any harm befalls you, you do know that it will cost me my status and the life I worked so very hard to keep." Intensity danced in her eyes, casting Reyna a threatening look. This was her future she was talking about. During such a serious topic as Greeks, anything could happen. Alexandria wasn't exactly content to watch from the sidelines as tragedy casts its shroud upon the Roman people.

Reyna stood her ground. "It looks like you'll just have to trust me."

After a slight contest of dominance over the situation, Alexandria decided to concede with a scowl, standing just outside the doors Reyna disappeared into. _Fine_ , She thought, _If Reyna wants to play high and mighty Roman leader, that's just fine. But if trouble arises and she finds herself ambushed, I'm going to have to save her ass. Again._

She couldn't be sure how much time had passed. Her protectee could've been in that room anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour and she was still stuck outside. She took a deep breath, trying to find patience. _Gods_ , she prayed, _make this end_.

Just then, a messenger was sprinting towards the door. Alexandria stopped him and lifted him up, setting him back one step.

"I have a message for the Praetor," he panted, face beaded with sweat.

She narrowed her eyes at him, sizing him up. "The message goes through me, first," she demanded. "Are the Greeks coming?" 

He stared at her with terrified eyes, as if he knew what happened to men that speak out of turn in the presence of an Amazon. It pleased Alexandria to see that he understood the chain of importance and hierarchy--women at the top and men at the bottom.

"They're already here," he squeaked, not in a very Roman-like fashion.

Alexandria dropped him, staring at the ground. _They're already here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up until this point, more chapters to come :)


	5. Hesperus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hesperus: The evening star

**Chapter Five : _Hesperus_**

Alexandria was heavily pacing and her face lit up with concern when Reyna stepped through the doors. She immediately went to talk to her, but the younger held up her hand as if to say, _Save it_. She huffed in response and fell into step behind the two Praetors, Reyna and Percy. She glared at the back of Percy's head, though not so intensely because she knew that he was part of the reason why Queen Hylla was alive today.

When the warship came into view, she couldn't help but gasp. It was magnificent. An incredible size with obvious weaponry and a beautiful dragon as a figurehead. The sails covered the sun, casting a shadow on nearly everything in the area. As she looked around at the Romans, it seemed that not everyone shared her idea of beauty. The warship inspired fear in the New Roman citizens, causing mothers and fathers to drag children out of the view of the warship, while others set their jaw and looked as if they were ready to fight it.

As it hovered, Percy and Reyna began to walk through the crowd, Reyna leading in front as she should be. The demigods made way for their Praetor, letting Reyna speak to Alexandria's fellow Greeks first. She couldn't help but notice how magnificent she looked, striding through the crowd with her golden armor, purple cloak, and her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Percy stepped in behind Reyna and then suddenly a blond girl wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt came into view. Grey, storming eyes that calculated everything around them. Alexandria hummed in thought, trying to figure out the girl's brain.

Reyna was the one to speak first, but she spoke to the tall blond boy that appeared behind the blond girl. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and suddenly it dawned on her that this was Jason Grace, the missing Praetor. "Jason Grace, my former colleague," Reyna spoke tensely, which caused Alexandria to frown at the boy in suspicion. Emotion was laced behind those words, even if it were too faint for anyone else to hear. She heard it. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends--"

Alexandria couldn't stop herself from reaching for a knife that wasn't there as the blond girl surged forward. Realizing that she didn't have her knife she was tempted to step in front of the Praetor to defend her from any attack, but it was now obvious that the attack wasn't meant for her, but for Percy. Relief hammered in her body, making her blood pound in her ears. She and Reyna matched an uneasy look as the girl locked lips with Percy.

"Easy," Reyna whispered softly, trying to relax her. "There's no danger. They have no weapons."

A tense nod was all that she could manage before stepping back, clasping her hands tightly behind her back. She eased her racing heart and nearly laughed when the girl flipped Percy over her shoulder. Romans cried out, fearful of his life, but Alexandria was merely amused. _Good form_ , She thought to herself.

Back on their feet, Jason cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So...yeah. It's good to be back."

After the introduction of the Greeks, Reyna smiled at Annabeth. Alexandria couldn't tell if it was a friendly smile or only a respectful one, though perhaps it didn't matter too much. Both those smiles entailed the same response.

"Are you sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?" Reyna seemed to look at Annabeth like she was glad she flipped Percy over her shoulder.

Annabeth held out her hand and Reyna took it. "I only attack my boyfriend like that. Pleased to meet you."

Reyna glanced around, surveying the party of Greeks. "It seems we have a lot to discuss," She said. "Centurions!"

As Reyna spat orders, Alexandria studied the newcomers with great interest. It has been a long time since she's seen anyone from Camp Half-Blood. Her eyes grazed across them, first looking at them as a group and then as individuals. Jason stood tall and looked the part of a child of Jupiter. There was something familiar about the girl who stood off to his side, though. Alexandria narrowed her eyes at her, aware that the girl was staring back.

The girl, Piper, looked startled. She clearly knew who Alexandria was and it seemed to not be a pleasant memory.

Alexandria had no idea where she's seen this girl before and thought hard. She wouldn't have had any run-ins with Amazons, otherwise, they'd speak about Jason Grace's arrival more than a beautiful girl's. And that, she had to admit. The girl was beautiful, in a way that you couldn't quite pinpoint her features. Her eyes seemed to change color.

"You're letting these intruders into the _camp_?" Octavian shrieked, causing her to snap out of her gaze. She tensed and stepped towards Reyna, who merely held her hand out slightly to her side and stopped her in her tracks. "Reyna, with the security risks--"

Reyna interrupted him. "We're not taking them into camp, Octavian. We'll eat here, in the forum."

"Oh, much better," he growled, "You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship."

Pure hatred burned in her looks to Octavian. She wanted to kill him where he stood and send his soul down to her father Hades. The air chilled and everyone in the immediate vicinity glanced around, then to her in fear.

Reyna noticed where the chill was coming from immediately. She spoke to get the attention off her Amazonian protector. "They are our guests," she spoke every word quickly and clipped. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As Augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely." She risked another worried glance at Alexandria, who merely stared at the ground in shame. She nearly let her emotions get the best of her.

Percy noticed the look, so he spoke to ease the situation. "Good idea. Go burn your bears, Octavian."

The voice of Percy seemed to put Reyna in good spirits. It annoyed Alexandria, but she was grateful for his help diffusing the attention on her.

"You have your orders," Reyna spoke. "Go."

Alexandria stepped back from the group, not wanting to cause any further problems. She watched as Reyna looked at Jason with desire, which only fueled Alexandria's feelings of resent. She turned away from the group, unable to contain herself. 

She ground her jaw and listened as Reyna spoke with hunger in her voice. "Let's talk, and we will have a proper reunion."

For once, she didn't follow Reyna off to the forum where she would dine with the new demigods. Instead, she stormed off to the Field of Mars, killing the grass under her feet as she went.


	6. In Medias Res

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Medias Res: In the midst of things

**Chapter Six : _In Medias Res_**

Alexandria drew her blade, a beautiful sword of Stygian Iron, and pushed it into the ground. The earth began to crack and the grass around the blade died instantly as if it were touched by fire. In a way, she guessed it was. The earth split and there was now a gaping hole. Pulling her sword away from the gap, she took a step and descended into Hell.

In the Underworld, it was chaos and revolt everywhere. Cerberus was lunging at ghosts and spirits, trying to keep them from escaping. The Furies were screaming, flying around and attempting to help contain souls. Hades himself was pacing the grounds of his palace, occasionally flicking his finger and sending dozens of ghosts tumbling backward back to where they came from. He looked the same as usual, though he seemed to be grimacing twice as hard.

She made her way over to her father, commanding ghosts and spirits back as she passed. His eyes landed on her and widened then returned to normal.

"Alexandria," He didn't seem completely surprised she was there.

A slight bow of her head was her acknowledgment, along with a curt, "Father."

Hades glared at ghosts and they shrieked and dissolved. Alexandria tried not to shudder. Although she was the daughter of the ruler of the Underworld, this place still made her feel unsafe sometimes. Like she was a little less... _alive_. Perhaps that was the price to pay for being here to see her father.

"Why have you come? Gods aren't able to see their children at this time," Hades questioned, glancing at her every few seconds. His lack of attention annoyed her greatly, and she could feel her temper beginning to resurface.

"Because," She said, taking a calming breath. "The living anger me. I can feel there is conflict, Father. Death is on its way and I need you to tell me if protecting Reyna is futile. If the Roman camp is doomed and if that doom will take me with it." Speaking her fears out loud gave them power, she knew, but she also had to know the answers.

Hades looked at her sympathetically. "Child, I will make you an offer to ease your worries. If you are to die, I will prepare a place in my palace for you." Although this did please her to hear, this wasn't what she came for. Hades knew this, so he added, "As for your questions, daughter, I cannot answer them. But I will tell you that you will not find despair where you most expect it."

Alexandria set her jaw, frustrated. These weren't the answers to what she was looking for. Instead of being assured she wouldn't die, she was just being assured that something awful would happen when she least expected it to. _Great_.

"I can sense your frustration, daughter." Another sympathetic look from Hades. "But I can assure you that it isn't for some time. You still have--" The two of them tensed, both feeling the tremor in their skulls. Hades more so than Alexandria. Dread filled her body. She needed to get back to Camp Jupiter. Something awful was underway. "You must hurry, or there won't be anything left of Reyna to defend." He spoke quickly as if he knew how serious this was for her. "Quickly, give me your sword." Hades held his hand out expectantly.

Without hesitation, Alexandria handed it over. She watched curiously as suddenly the metal dissolved in his hands, taking the image of a thick, black, wheat linked chain that he fastened into a necklace and handed back over to her. Without hesitating, she pulled it around her neck. It molded to become shorter, the bottom resting on her collar bones. "What does it do?" She asked, frowning at her father. "I didn't come here to trade a sword for a necklace."

"Of course not." Hades waved the statement away as if it were utterly ridiculous. "Pull and break the links with one hand and you'll have your sword. Break it with two and you will have two daggers." He whisked her away towards the shadows. "If you do not leave now, daughter, there will be many deaths." She turned on her heel instantly, headed for the darkness.

Alexandria stepped into the shadows and was pulled through the dark.

* * *

Reemerging from the shadow of the warship, Alexandria looked around for a fight. But all the fight was already in the warship, fleeing. She cursed and ran towards it, but then stopped.

 _Reyna_.

She whipped in circles, eyes frantically searching every Roman that passed by in their frenzy. Reyna was nowhere to be found. Immediately, she thought of all the horrible things that could've happened while she was gone. Killed by the Greeks. Killed by Octavian. Killed by her own maddened crowd in their trampling.

The madness ensued. Everywhere, there were Romans yelling "Kill the Greeks!" And it took all of her control not to fight them off. This was her brethren, but she was working a job at the moment for Queen Hylla. Any devotion she felt to the Greek demigods would have to always come second to Queen Hylla's demands.

Alexandria was knocked off her feet multiple times, cutting up her hands from the fall. She didn't even flinch. She just kept getting back on her feet, kept scanning the Romans for Reyna. _Damn, where could that girl be?_ Alexandria was becoming frantic like the Romans around her.

"Please be okay," She begged to herself, pushing Romans aside as she made her way through the crowds. Reyna would most likely be out front, leading the attacks on the retreating warship.

Again, she was nearly knocked off her feet. But these hands gripped her shoulders tightly and wrenched her around. Reyna's hard obsidian eyes stared back at her, wild and desperate. "Where _were_ you?" Reyna demanded though Alexandria couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her mood was too erratic and wild.

"No time to explain," Alexandria breathed, eyes surveying Reyna for injury. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Reyna shook her head no in response and let go of her shoulders. She was suddenly conscious that she was holding Reyna's shoulders too. She dropped her hands and her gaze.

"You will explain later," Praetor stuck a finger in her face, then took off, shouting, "Come on!" Behind her.

Reyna took off and she had no other choice but to follow her. They sprinted through the masses, watching as the warship retreated from sight. Reyna stood in front of all the demigods, panting and staring at the sky with malice. They had gotten away and there was no doubt that Reyna blamed herself for this.

"Reyna," Alexandria spoke her name softly, worried about the reaction she would get. Additionally, she spoke it quiet enough where the others wouldn't hear her refer to the Praetor by her first name. Normally, Romans weren't allowed to do that if they didn't have a high status in the ranks. Alexandria had absolutely no status in their ranks.

The daughter of Bellona's eyes were wild with rage when they met the daughter of Hades'. "We will have justice!" Reyna shouted to the masses, drawing her eyes away from the Amazon. "These are acts of war and they will pay for the damage they've done. They won't live long enough to tell stories of what happens when you declare war with Rome!" Her speech was getting into everyone's heads. Alexandria just wished she would shut up for a minute and weigh things over. Her New Rome did not have enough manpower to go to war. Especially when this is _exactly what Gaea wants_.

Despite her thoughts, she didn't voice any of her fears. She stayed silent and watched as Reyna and Octavian hyped up the crowd as an announcer does for a basketball game. She became nauseous. She felt the cloud of death hanging over them as war revved up the crowd. Shit, it was even starting to _smell_ like death. The air soured and left her wanting to find a place to puke. Quickly, she turned on her heels and slipped through to the very edge of the crowd.

Then, she very not heroically vomited all over the cobblestones.

The sense of death was overwhelming for Alexandria. It made her sick and she knew that if Reyna and Octavian kept on this path of war and destruction, it would only get worse. It would make her sick, irritable, and prone to cause death herself. She hated this aspect of being a daughter of Hades. When there was conflict, she felt it. When death loomed in the near future, she felt it.

After there was nothing else left to puke from the day, she spat from the acidic taste in her mouth and clenched her teeth in disgust. She _hated_ throwing up.

Returning back to the forum, she picked food from the tables. Crackers, mostly. Something light to fill her stomach after the emptying she had just done. It was no good trying to function on an empty stomach, or a sick one, for that matter. Once satisfied, she crept towards the back of the crowd. Octavian was finishing his speech, and Reyna was calling a war council before sundown. The Romans had only a few hours to prepare themselves for the declarations of war Reyna and Octavian would propose. No doubt they wouldn't let an insult like this go unpunished.

Reyna found her in the back, sulking. The Praetor frowned, eyes glancing at the black chain around her neck.

 _This girl really doesn't miss anything, does she?_ Alexandria thought to herself, watching Reyna's eyes rake over her. Originally, she thought that Reyna was looking disdainfully at her, but the more she watched her from a distance, making her slow way over, the more she realized that the look wasn't disdained. It was a look of concern, or at least, Reyna's form of it.

"Walk with me," Reyna commanded, moving past Alexandria and not checking to see if she followed. She must have quite a bit of confidence to assume that she would follow her. They walked side by side, silent for a few minutes. Then, Reyna spoke again. "Will you tell me where you were when the attack happened?" She narrowed her eyes at the ground, then moved them to Alexandria.

She realized why she was asking this now. Reyna was accusing her of aiding the attack on New Rome.

Grinding her teeth, she barely spat out, "With my father." This surprised Reyna. She raised an eyebrow, questioning it. "Look, this is his gift to me," Alexandria offered, pulling at the necklace. It's the first time she's tried this, and sure enough, the links broke apart and in her hand stretched a sword. Reyna stepped back to avoid the sword, looking mildly impressed.

Reyna hummed to herself, taking in the sword. "I see. Anything more that I should know?"

Alexandria couldn't help herself. "If you'll accuse me of treachery against you and New Rome, you had better come out and say it. I don't like beating around the bush, Praetor." She didn't intend for the words to come out so harshly, but they did. Once they were said, she didn't regret them or wish she'd taken them back. She just stared into the obsidian eyes that were questioning her.

They stayed like this for a few moments, silently challenging each other. "I take the security of my people very seriously," Reyna spoke quietly.

"Or perhaps you just need a reason to get rid of me. You lost the other Greeks, and now you need a way out to avoid a lot of bloodshed." She took a small step into Reyna's personal space and continued her rant. "You can either blame me and execute me for the attack, or you can send me away. I know you're dying to get rid of me."

Reyna's eyes were ablaze with untapped anger. She could feel the tension inside of her and noticed how Reyna wanted to strike her down where she stood for saying the things she did, though they were true. But the flames subsided eventually.

"Alexandria," She spoke at last. "I--I don't want to get rid of you or blame the attack on you. I'm not going to kill you, regardless of what you think of me and my morals. It's Octavian who wants you dead."

The Amazon frowned, taking in the situation. If truth be told, she was edging toward a fight. She'd rather fight this girl than start to actually enjoy her presence and her voice, as found herself doing.

"Gods, Alexandria," Reyna ran a hand hastily through her hair which was messy. Even though it was ruffled and she had dirt and sweat smeared on her face, Alexandria thought she looked good. "As much as I may hate the Greeks right now for what they've done, I do not hate you. And I'm not about to condemn you to death in front of the Senate."

Alexandria's eyes went past Reyna at the approach of more Romans. "I don't think you have much of a choice, Reyna," She mumbled, recognizing the insane look on Octavian's face as he led a small mob towards the two women.

Reyna spun around quickly, stepping in front of the Greek in a subtly protective way. "He's not going to take you, Alexandria. Not if I can help it."

She huffed, hand reaching to grab Reyna's elbow. When she felt her skin, warm to the touch, it sent sparks through her. Alexandria ignored it and quickly said, "I am not worth the bloodshed, Reyna. Don't do anything stupid." When the shorter girl glanced back, she wondered if she also felt something when Alexandria touched her. That it wasn't just something she felt. Another listless infatuation that she would be cursed with.

Reyna didn't move from her position in front of her even when Octavian threatened to go through her. "You dare speak to me like that, _Augur_ Octavian?" He shrunk back a step at her harsh words. "This Amazon is guiltless. She was in the Underworld, with Pluto."

"Impossible!" Octavian snapped back. "Olympus is cut from contact!"

"Olympus is, yes," Alexandria spoke slowly. "But my father is not. He lives in his own realm, abides by nearly all of his own rules. He spoke to me and warned me to return just as you were being attacked."

Uncertainty spread through the blond boy's expression. "Still, we must hold a trial, to prove her innocence," He spoke, looking at Reyna expectantly.

Reyna did not look as if she were in the mood to deal with him. "The evidence is all here, Octavian. Consult the gods if you must, but we will not provoke Pluto with accusations against his daughter."

The second mention of Hades and his possible wrath made Octavian's companions uneasy. They glanced at each other, clearly unsettled. It seemed as if no one cared to upset the Lord of the Underworld. Alexandria didn't blame them. Her father was scary when he was angry.

"Fine," Octavian snarled, "But she is to be watched day and night."

"In case you have forgotten, _I_ make the rules, Octavian. _I_ am Praetor, not you." Reyna took steps towards him, straightening up and sounding malicious. Clearly, the boy struck a nerve by making his own demands. "So stand down and consult the gods. Do your duty and I'll do mine."

This was dangerous. Alexandria felt the tension between the two. Seething anger that bounced off each other and resonated into stronger hatred energy. She could sense that Octavian was on the verge of creating a dangerous situation and protectiveness ran through her veins.

She began to reach for Reyna's arm again but stopped short of it. If anyone saw this happen, they might come to conclusions that Reyna didn't want. Instead, she stood shoulder to shoulder with the girl, as if to say, _I can protect myself, thank you very much, but I'm also going to protect you._ It seemed to have given Reyna a bit more confidence because she decided to slight Octavian again.

"Alexandria and I are going to discuss the attack in private. Send out the eagles and the scouts, and prepare the chariots," she commanded.

Those were comments of war, Alexandria hadn't failed to note. She knew that if anything were to happen, a war would come of it, but now that it's here she wished this was all her imagination. War was bloody and ugly and she didn't want to have to kill more people than she already had.

With Octavian and the other Romans went to carry out Reyna's wishes, the Praetor turned to the Amazon. "Come." She began to walk. "Let's talk in private."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just enjoying myself as I go along here.


	7. Ab Aeterno

**Chapter Seven : _Ab Aeterno_**

The Praetor house Reyna had made her own was as welcoming as ever for Alexandria. It brought kind memories of Reyna bringing her the pillow, and the first night when they sat together and simply talked.

Alexandria walked gingerly behind Reyna, knowing that whatever she wanted to talk about was serious. It most likely dealt with the Greeks and their sudden attack, though Alexandria certainly knew nothing of how or why it happened. She wasn't even around when it started, she only witnessed the end.

Closing the door behind them, Reyna stripped out of her armor so she was in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt which was rather tight, Alexandria noted. After a quick glance at her body, she didn't want to risk getting caught staring, so she dropped her gaze to her feet.

"You look guilty," Reyna spoke at last. It made Alexandria's face heat up, although there was no way that Reyna could've caught her looking.

"Just waiting for the Praetor to speak," She covered herself with this lie.

Reyna watched her carefully, though not with any accusatory looks. It pleased Alexandria that she had dropped any sort of suspicion against her. 

The silence was powerful. Alexandria could feel her eyes being drawn to Reyna, this time not just her body. She longed to look into Reyna's obsidian eyes and let her eyes graze over her dark features. She was beautiful that way. She didn't care that a lot of people preferred girls that looked like Margot Robbie or Megan Fox. Sure, the two actresses were beautiful, but Reyna held a regal beauty, an aura of power that they didn't possess. It was enrapturing.

Reyna took a step forward and Alexandria caught her breath. "I know you're worried, but you have no reason to be," She assured Alexandria. "I won't let him take you." She pressed her fist into an open palm, audibly stressed.

"Funny, isn't it?" Alexandria let her eyes look into Reyna's. "I came here to protect you, but now it seems to me as if I am the one needing your protection, Praetor."

The younger girl gave a soft smile, taking another step towards Alexandria's personal space. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Reyna?" She asked, her voice sweet to Alexandria's ears.

"About once more, as always, Praetor." An incline of her head to show added respect to Reyna was added. The other stopped walking forward and glanced towards the window. Reyna seemed to be conflicted. "We should go after them. It's your code of honor, isn't it?"

Reyna nodded silently. Alexandria could feel the anger bubbling inside of her. Betrayal. Disbelief. She understood those feelings better than anyone.

"Come now, Reyna." She risked lightly holding Reyna's shoulder. The touch sent Reyna's eyes onto her, questioning, but not resentful. She was apprehensive, so to say. As if she didn't know what to do with the touch of the Amazon. "You have your Senate meeting and then you must go after them."

Again, the Praetor nodded, agreeing with the Amazon. "I should go," Reyna said, beginning to back towards the door. "Stay. You should rest before we leave. I'll find out where they're most likely to go from Octavian, then we'll leave as soon as we can. You should rest until then."

She slightly bowed her head, saying, "As you wish, Reyna."

Alexandria was blessed with her smile as she headed out the door, to speak to her Senators and other Romans. Alexandria was left alone in Reyna's home.

With a sigh, she looked around, for something to do. There was no way she could sleep with her mind racing as it was. So, instead, she picked up the Praetor's armor and went searching around the house for proper tools to polish and clean. She came across a cabinet with pictures--dozens of them. Some of Reyna with Queen Hylla when the two of them were far younger. Some with Jason, with Octavian when they seemed to be younger, and one with a girl that Alexandria didn't recognize from Camp Jupiter. She frowned at the photograph, trying to figure out who this girl was to Reyna. But eventually, she set it back where she found it and continued her search for the cleaning and polishing materials.

She ended up finding them in a wooden box, with a small dagger and a few capsules of what could've been poison in a small transparent bag. The Praetor was dangerous, she knew this. But she didn't realize just how dangerous after seeing the poison. What could it be for? Has she ever had the use of it?

Alexandria drew her eyes away and grabbed only what she needed.

Then, she set to work cleaning all of her armor until she was satisfied, then she polished it with the same ritual that she used on Queen Hylla's armor when she had the task of preparing it. When she was satisfied with the shine and could see her reflection in the gold, she started to get drowsy. Reyna was right, she should get rest before they embark on their journey.

Setting aside the armor, Alexandria allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

A soft hand pressed into Alexandria's shoulder, waking her with a start. She gasped for air, suddenly feeling as if she had none. Grasping at the blankets, it took her a moment to register what was happening. Her eyes refocused, and Reyna's concerned figure was standing above her.

"I didn't mean to startle you," She frowned, clearly concerned. "But we should be going now. The Greeks are headed to Charleston and--" She stopped short of finishing her sentence, eyes locked on her armor.

Groggily, Alexandria sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned your armor."

Reyna's eyes met hers, softer than they had been earlier. "That is very...kind of you, Alexandria." Even her voice sounded softer. "I do appreciate it."

As she pulled her armor on, it was still slick with polish and wax. Alexandria bounded to her feet, eagerly helping the Praetor dress into her armor. Reyna hesitated, but Alexandria silenced her. "Please," She nearly begged, "Let me."

With swift hands, she fastened the armor around Reyna's legs, then her arms, her fingers feeling as if they caught fire when they touched her skin. Next, was the breastplate. She pulled this on Reyna, fastening it correctly. She couldn't ignore how close she was to her. The girl's arm was pressed against her chest, which held no armor, as she tried to secure it properly. Although she was nervous and almost afraid to admit it, she liked feeling Reyna's arm against her. She liked how close the girl was, and wanted to get closer. She wanted to pull the armor off, then...well...whatever happened next would be good, she knew it.

Reyna could feel Alexandria's fingers slowing down in their fastening. She turned her head to look at the girl before they both realized that this was as close as their faces have ever been. Alexandria hastily glanced at the girl's lips, her own tingling with anticipation. Her hand trailed from across her shoulder, to where a dip in the armor was against her neck. She was close enough to see and barely hear Reyna's breath catch.

Then, her eyes fluttered and she realized what she was doing.

Alexandria drew her hand away, stepping backward. "I'm sorry, Reyna," she breathed. "We should go. The Greeks--I mean--we have to catch them before they get to the ocean."

"You're right," Reyna nodded, anxious as well. "Let's go."

She let Reyna exit the house first, her heart hammering in her chest as she followed the Praetor to her chariot. The chariot that the two of them would be sharing, but she tried not to think too much about that. It wasn't a bad thing, after all.


	8. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carpe Diem-Seize the day

**Chapter Eight : _Carpe Diem_**

The impressive assortment of chariots, eagles, and soldiers did nothing to calm Alexandria's nerves. If anything, they amplified them. Knowing that she would be flying with people that could want her dead and blamed her for the attack on their city and their people, was terrifying. Even for an Amazon.

Nevertheless, she put on a brave, confident face and followed Reyna to their chariot. She'd be riding with the Praetor, of course, to ensure that there would be no harm that would come to her. Alexandria knew it was her duty, but after the moment they had inside Reyna's home, she was a bit reluctant.

Assisting Reyna with her armor could have ended completely different than it had. For example, they could've just put on the armor and left, as they should have. Instead, there was a moment where she wasn't sure if she was going to kiss Reyna, and she was sure Reyna noticed that too.

There was one last possibility that Alexandria didn't want to dwell too much on, for it made her heart hammer loudly in her chest. She could have kissed Reyna, and they could have possibly had mindblowing sex right there on the couch. Alexandria didn't truly think they'd jump right to sex, but still, the possibility was there. They were going to war, after all. Some things you just did to do, because you might not have the opportunity again. 

"Join me?" Reyna's voice startled her, bringing her out of her arousing daydreams. She was standing expectantly on the chariot with two archers, waiting for her to join.

Alexandria swallowed hard and nodded, lowering her eyes and stepping onto the chariot. She shouldn't make this awkward when she didn't need to, but it was hard for her to look her in the eye when she was thinking of taking off her clothes moments ago.

She kept her eyes on the horizon as Reyna led the strike force towards the horizon. Charleston, South Carolina was their destination. If Reyna had any idea why the demigods would be headed there, she didn't share it with her. Instead, the pair were silent for a long time, watching as the hills rolled by at an alarming rate. A drop from this height would kill you instantly if the fear of falling didn't before it. She was sure the fear would kill her before the impact did. Not a big fan of heights, she must admit. 

Mountains rolled by, turning to hills, and then plains, and then to hills once again and mountains. Once nightfall came, Reyna reluctantly had the chariots touch down on solid ground, instructing that they made camp for at least a few hours, to sleep and let their pegasi rest.

Alexandria was going to ask if there was a tent to be set up for her, but looking around, there seemed to be only enough tents for multiple people in one. A slow swallow, and a glance at Reyna, was all she needed as confirmation.

The Praetor was crouched by a fire, her obsidian eyes looking at her bashfully. This surprised her, but also intrigued her. She wanted to know why she was bashful, as well as wanting to know why exactly she was staring. She wanted to know the answer, but then again, the answer would scare her, she was sure. 

There was undeniable chemistry between the two. Always at ease in the presence of each other, there wasn't a stressful moment. Alexandria trusted Reyna with her life, and the younger girl did the same.

Besides that, Alexandria could not deny that she felt a strong attraction towards her. She found herself thinking about Reyna often. Always worrying, always wondering. She wanted to know more about the girl but was too afraid to ask.

Finding a sudden burst of courage, most likely courtesy of the gods--or specifically, Aphrodite--she sauntered over to the fire and sat down next to the younger girl. They didn't say anything at first but didn't need to. Their eye-contact worked wonders.

Alexandria seemed to convey, _What I was trying to do earlier wasn't a mistake. My intentions aren't just for your reactions_.

Reyna non-verbally responded, _I want you_.

The Praetor got up, taking a step toward the tent they were supposed to share. Alexandria began to wonder if there was one cot, or two. Probably two, right? She'll find out eventually.

"I'm going to retire in our tent. When should I expect you?" She asked, watching Alexandria very closely. She seemed to be calculating every movement, every breath that she made. It made Alexandria unnecessarily nervous. _Extra_ nervous, if she may.

She cleared her throat, forcing her to meet Reyna's eyes. "I'll go with you, Reyna. The more sleep the better." She followed Reyna into the tent, where, sure enough, there was only one cot and one blanket. At least there were two pillows. 

The pair exchanged a glance, before turning around with their backs facing each other to change. It was an unspoken movement, they didn't plan it out ahead, but they kept their backs faced until they were sure the other was decent, then turned.

Reyna's eyes widened when she saw her, only because Alexandria slept without a shirt, in a very flimsy and light bra. It was a comfort for her, and she was very confident in her body. She didn't care what Reyna thought, but she definitely enjoyed her reaction. She glanced down at herself in only her shorts and bra, then the other girl in her big t-shirt and shorts. 

"If you're uncomfortable, I can put a shirt on," Alexandria offered, only because it was the polite thing to do.

Surprisingly, Reyna shook her head no. "It doesn't bother me. Do as you please."

There wasn't another word spoken as they got into the cot together, pulling the blanket close to themselves. Alexandria wanted to break the silence but wasn't sure how. She needed to be closer to Reyna, to touch her in a way that she wouldn't touch anyone else, and to talk to her that way as well. But _how_ to get them to that point, was a mystery to her. Or, was it? 

They could possibly die tomorrow when they reached Fort Sumter, right?

Or perhaps after when they waged war on the Greek Camp Half-Blood.

Nevertheless, the odds of their surviving were slim.

Finding her reason, Alexandria slowly rolled on her side to face Reyna. Then, she spoke. "Hey, Reyna?" She asked into the silence. Reyna hummed in response, turning to face the girl. She noted how close their faces were. At the very most, six inches apart. "I've been meaning to do something, so stop me if you don't want it. But if we're about to die tomorrow, I don't want to die knowing I never got the chance to do this." And without another word, she leaned forward and captured Reyna's lips.

The girl was shocked, but the shock wore off instantly and she responded. Reyna pushed her hand through Alexandria's hair, her fingers wrapping around the back of her neck to try to pull her closer. Then, Reyna's lips parted and Alexandria's tongue met hers. The movement was slow, but she rolled onto her back, and Reyna was pulled on top, her legs on either side of Alexandria's hips. The two girls paused for a moment, staring deep into each other's eyes. When it seemed like Alexandria would say something, Reyna hushed her with a slow kiss.

At last, the kiss was done, and Reyna allowed herself to be held by Alexandria. The Amazon stroked her hair, heart rate increased immensely.

"Now, I can die peacefully," Alexandria said softly.

Reyna only sighed, saying, "You're not going to die, not with me taking care of you."

Alexandria didn't respond to that, only smiled and rested her cheek on Reyna's forehead. If this was her last day on earth, she didn't mind it at all. She was content to die now.


	9. Cum Laude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cum Laude - With Honor

**Chapter Nine : _Cum Laude_**

When Alexandria woke, Reyna was strapping on her armor. With a yawn and a stretch, she rolled over and stretched again. The morning was already warm and the blankets she had covering her body had only begun to make her sweat.

Reyna noticed her movements and paused. "I wasn't sure if I'd have to wake you," she said with a soft smile. It caused Alexandria's stomach to erupt into butterflies.

Stifling another yawn, she smiled back at the Praetor. She felt...amazing. This was the best night of sleep she's had since before the accident two years ago. Two years ago, when Reyna's sister found her and saved her life.

"Well, lucky for you, I wake quite easily," Alexandria mumbled, her voice groggy and gravely with sleep. Apparently Reyna found this amusing. Whether it was her voice, or what she said, she wasn't sure, but she knew she was about to find out which. "What?" She questioned the girl. 

Reyna shook her head, smiling to herself. "You're not a light sleeper, Alexandria." Her smile was still on her face. "I've been up for nearly twenty minutes. The camp is practically dismantled."

This caused her to shoot upright, lurching for her armor. "And you didn't think to wake me? Have you forgotten that we're chasing people?" Alexandria shrieked, running around the small tent and pulling on her clothes. Reyna's laugh caught her off guard for a moment, but she resumed her run and snatched up her armor, trying to fasten it, to no avail. She kept fumbling with her bracers that Reyna took the opportunity to step in, settling her with a touch. "Reyna, I wish you woke me up," She grumbled. 

The shorter girl shushed her, fastening her left bracer now. "You're just in time, we're ready to set out. I'll have our tent dismantled if you find our chariot," she offered.

Alexandria nodded, watching as Reyna turned to exit the tent. "Wait," She breathed, catching Reyna's wrist and spinning her into her arms. Then, she took a breath, glanced into Reyna's eyes before dipping her head down to kiss her. She felt Reyna involuntarily smile through it, easing her hands onto Alexandria's shoulders. They kissed for a few seconds more before Alexandria stepped away. "We should go. I've kept us here for too long." She took a shaky breath in, not fully aware of the insane pounding her heart was doing in her chest.

The pair stepped out into the light to see the Roman camp almost entirely packed up. Alexandria stepped away to find their chariot as Reyna helped others clear out her tent. When she found the chariot, the two other Legionnaires inside glanced at her, then lowered their heads in avoidance. That's how it has been, so it shouldn't have bothered her, but her first fear was that they knew about her and the Praetor.

Impossible, she scoffed to herself, No one knows. I can't work myself up like this.

Reyna appeared behind Octavian, walking with purpose. She seemed angry, or perhaps annoyed. Immediately Alexandria glared at the boy, willing him to make an insolent comment thinking that the moment he opened his mouth, she'd shove it with dirt.

Alas, Octavian kept his mouth shut but not without giving Alexandria a look of pure loathing. She smirked at him over Reyna's shoulder, careful that she wouldn't see her provoking the Augur. He exhaled sharply between his teeth at the sight.

"If we're to reach Charleston before they get there, we must leave now. They're twenty miles south of us," Reyna explained, "Meaning we're on the same path, only higher. It's a race to Charleston."

Octavian disappeared with a nod and their chariot lurched into the sky. Alexandria grabbed the edge, her smallest finger touching Reyna's, only barely. Reyna glanced at her out of the corner of her eye but didn't move her hand. It eased Alexandria's mind.

As they raced through the sky, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Her night of decent sleep was wonderful, but she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Sleeping was the reason she was nearly killed. It was the reason that her sister was murdered. She was asleep and only woke for the brutal murder. Her stomach lurched, suddenly nauseous. The air smelled as metallic as it had with Selene's blood all over the ground.

 _Oh gods_ , she sucked in air, _I think I'm going to puke_.

As she began looking for someplace to puke, Reyna steadied her with a hand. "Alexandria, are you alright?" She asked, visibly and audibly worried for the safety of her protector. At her touch, the bile began to go away. Heaving in shaky breath after shaky breath, she managed to not throw up. "What happened?" Reyna was still standing with her hand grasping Alexandria's arm rather tightly.

Alexandria shook her head, but Reyna persisted. "I just...it's my sister. Selene. I was remembering the moment where she--"

_"--Incoming!"_

Two black streaks flew across the sky, ramming into the sides of the neighboring chariot. Immediately, Alexandria forgot what she was nearly puking over. Now, all that was on her mind was protecting Reyna and making sure that she made it out of here alive. 

"What in Hades' name was that?" Alexandria blurted, not realizing that she had just used the Greek form of her father's name. No one seemed to notice, and if they did, they ignored it to focus on the more pressing matter at hand.

As the black streaks turned around and came for another pass, Reyna had already drawn her sword and Alexandria tugged on the necklace bringing out her own.

Just as they were focused on the second pass of the two black streaks, a white streak rammed into their chariot and sent them spiraling down towards the earth at an alarming rate. Reyna slipped out of her grasp just as the chariot leveled out. Frantic, Alexandria pulled at her hands just barely grasping the chariot. The other Legionnaire realized the situation and came to help, but it was too late.

"Slower!" Alexandria barked and the driver obeyed. Reyna's eyes weren't scared, only determined. She held on as tightly as she could, but her fingers were slipping and Alexandria could do nothing to keep her on the chariot.

As Reyna slipped off towards the ground, Alexandria dove after her. Thankfully, they were going at a speed where they wouldn't be killed from hitting and rolling onto the ground, but it definitely hurt quite a bit.

Immediately on her feet, Reyna shoved her. "Why would you follow me?" She shouted.

"It's my _job_ ," Alexandria barked back, then added, "I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself."

The pair braced themselves for the three streaks headed their way. In front was the white streak. Just now, she was realizing that it was a pegasus. An incredibly quick one. She focused her energy and thrust out her hands, releasing such a sudden cold that it froze both the pegasus and it's rider. They dropped like ice blocks at their feet. The rider was a demigod, by the looks of it. 

She was nervous to meet Reyna's eyes, but what she saw there was amazement, not fear. Well, not _complete_ fear, she noticed.

The dark streaks must have noticed their companion lying frozen on the ground because they slowed considerably. Then, something golden was thrust into the air at Reyna and Alexandria. As it drew closer, her eyes widened. It's a net. She didn't even have the opportunity to get the word out, it was already nearly on them. With one final movement before being overtaken, Alexandria shoved Reyna, willing the ground beneath her to carry the girl far away. 

"Alex!" Reyna cried in horror as the net descended onto her Amazon. Alex didn't even have time to register that she hadn't been called Alexandria, but instead, Alex.

The golden net trapped her, pinning her heavily against the ground. She swore curses and horrible things at the demigod riders who blew by, followed by Roman chariots. One seemed to notice the pair on the ground, because they passed and made a wide circle, beginning to return at a lower altitude. 

Reyna grasped at the net, but it was solid. She grunted and gasped with desperate effort to free Alex, but to no avail.

Alex grabbed at her hand and finally clasped it. "Get out of here!" She demanded, feeling the gold get tighter around her body. The more Reyna pulled, the tighter it got.

" _No_ ," Reyna's determination was admirable but futile. All her attempts were in vain, and they both knew it. There was no getting out of this one.

The chariot met the ground and two Legionnaires came running towards them. They began to reach for the gold, but Alex demanded them to step back. "If you pull any harder, I'll suffocate. It's constricting me."

The two kept their distance, turning to face the two black pegasi that were headed this way for their second turn. They'd try to collect their prize, no doubt. The white pegasus and its owner were starting to thaw a few feet away.

"You don't have time for this, Reyna," Alex begged, trying to reason with her, "If you stay any longer you'll lose the Greeks." Reyna kept shaking her head and Alex knew that it was fear taking over now. Fear and desperation, both of which they had no time for.

She tried to hack at the net with her blade, but it merely bounced off harmlessly and didn't even leave a scratch. A growl of frustration escaped her throat as she looked to find the bottom of the net and release her.

"Reyna!" Alex begged, watching as the two pegasi flew by, momentarily scared away by the Legionnaire's with swords. That wouldn't happen a second time, she knew. They wouldn't be so quick to give up. "You're risking the lives of millions just for one life, are you insane?" 

"Damn right," Reyna snapped back at her, "Because it's not just one life, okay? It's yours. I can't leave you."

"You have to." Her eyes were starting to tear up. She tried to will the tears away, but they wouldn't go. She was afraid. She was deathly afraid to die, and yet she was the daughter of Hades. How ironic.

The Legionnaire's turned to face them. They seemed to have known their cue without being asked.

"Praetor Reyna," One said, "We have to go. There's nothing more we can do for her."

The second stepped on her other side, both ready to carry her off if need be. Alex just wanted her to get out of here and out of harm's way. "We don't have time for this," The second barked at Reyna. 

"No!" Reyna shouted back at them. They weren't very apt to listen. they knew what needed to be done to save their lives, as well as hers, even if Alex's was lost.

Alex reached her hand out and Reyna grasped it. "Reyna, you must," She begged, voice cracking. "Go, gain your revenge. Swear to me you won't look for me before all this is over--" Reyna shook her head, refusing, but Alex squeezed her hand harder-- "Swear, Reyna. Swear on the Styx." The other girl swore on the Styx. Alex had some peace, but her nerves were running wild.

"Fight," Reyna spoke. "Don't let them take you without one."

She nodded in response, her grip on Reyna's hand loosening. The Legionnaires stepped closer to Reyna, ready to pull her away.

Reyna looked at her Legionnaires, the proud Praetor back once again. "Go to the chariot, I will be with you in a moment. _Go_ ," She commanded of them and they obeyed.

The men on their pegasi were not on the pegasi anymore, but sauntering casually towards the two now alone.

Reyna reached through the net to briefly caress her face, then withdrew her hand. Alex's face tingled from the touch. "I'll find you," Reyna promised. It was an empty promise, but Alex held to it all the same. She nodded, willing herself to keep it together. She wouldn't sob. Not in front of Reyna, or her captors who were sure to take her life. 

The Praetor gave her Amazon one last look before running to the chariot. They kept eye contact until they couldn't anymore, and Reyna was merely a speck in the distance. Reluctantly, Alex drew her eyes to the two men approaching her. Then, she summoned all the bones she possibly could, as well as some riches, and enclosed herself in a cocoon. Then, she blacked out.


	10. Cura Te Ipsum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cura Te Ipsum - Take care of yourself
> 
> If you've gotten this far, it seems like the story hasn't bored you to death! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Ten : _Cura Te Ipsum_**

Five days had passed since Alex had engrossed herself in the cocoon of her own creation. For those five days, she was dimly aware of the men outside working to get her out. _It's only a matter of time_ , she reminded herself, _Until they reach me_.

It seems as if time was not on her side, because they broke through a mere two hours later.

Immediately, she was dragged out and beaten with fists and feet and the hilt of a sword. She prided herself on keeping quiet until the very end, where she couldn't help but whine when she was struck so hard across her face that she couldn't tell if she was flipped upside down.

"She'll be a fighter," One of the men spoke. There seemed to be dozens of footsteps, though Alex could swear she only saw three men before she put herself under and one was thawing out. Could it be that they sent for reinforcements?

Another scoffed, tying her hands together. "They're all fighters. What matters most is that she'll carry a decent price," Another man's voice echoed in her head. "You saw who she was with. That was her leader and she cared about her. I'm sure she'd pay any price to get her back."

The first one spoke again in response. "Well, we have to wait and see. Gaea would like our gifts, especially this one."

"If she wins," The second said.

"If she wins," The first agreed.

 _Profiteers_ , Alex mused, pleased that she was able to think if not see or fight back.

"Strap her to the white one and let's get out of here. We've been here for too long trying to get her out." A third voice spoke up. More rustling of feet and they lifted her up and tied her to a white pegasus. Her vision was starting to return, but it was no matter. "Hold on," He spoke in an annoyed tone. In the next second, he struck her on her temple, knocking her out.

* * *

Alex woke again. She was blindfolded and chained up with her back in a corner. The ground was damp but hard, most likely cement. Based on the temperature and her knowledge of the underground, she was in a basement somewhere.

She shivered, trying to move her arms and legs. They chained up her legs as well as her arms, drastically limiting the distance she could travel and move. Though, she wasn't particularly interested in moving when she couldn't see where she was headed.

The silence was eerie. There was no noise besides a constant _drip, drip_ of water somewhere, and her own breathing. The stench was absolutely vile. It was sour and dead. Bloody as well. It made her want to throw up. If she stayed here any longer, she was sure she will.

Alex wasn't sure how long she was seated like this, but the ache in her muscles and the numbness put on her told her she was there for twelve hours at the very least. The thought made her groan.

Her groan echoed, but what echoed back was not any noise she made. She immediately stiffened up, straining to stay quiet and listen for anything else.

She was met with the shuffling of feet. It brought chills down her spine and goosebumps prickled up her arms and legs. The shuffling of feet grew nearer and Alex started to shake. She seldom felt true fear, but this was one of those times. Chained and blindfolded, she was completely exposed. Anything could happen to her. She shuddered, hoping it wasn't a man with bad intentions. She could only imagine what could happen. Extreme fear prickled through her. She shook more violently now, swearing that if she ever makes it out of here alive and unharmed, she'd thank her father ten times over. She'd try her very best to not make trouble for the gods. 

The steps went silent for a moment, and she ceased to breathe.

Hands seized her and hauled her to her feet. A startled yelp escaped her lips and was thrown against the wall. The shackles were dropped from her feet, and the ones on her arms were released. Just before she thought to make a move, new ones were fastened to her wrists.

No one spoke. They just dragged her through the halls. She resisted, letting her body limp so they literally had to drag her across the floor. They didn't even complain that they had to haul her for however far they had been going.

There was a light growing behind her blindfold, making her eyelids red. It stung and she shook her head a bit, grimacing. The light grew more intense until she realized that she was being put under white light. And there was echoing. It hurt her ears.

Initially, she assumed it was her footsteps and the distant chatter of rats. But she was wrong. There was cheering. The sounds shook her skull and the lights intensified the ache. Where was she?

The blindfold was ripped off of her and a sword was placed in her hand. It wasn't the one around her neck, but it was a sword. She felt good to have a sword in her hands again. A breath of confidence blew through her until she started to open her eyes.

Alex's heart hammered in her chest, and her eyes burned as she opened and closed them rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. She spun in a circle, knowing that there was a threat coming. It took a little while, but her eyes began to adjust to the light.

And just in time, too. A large shadow was headed her way. She ducked and rolled, but unsure of what she was ducking and rolling from. Her battle senses kicked into gear and she evened her breathing, taking care to remember which direction she rolled in. She spun in a half-circle, searching desperately for the mass that she evaded. It was headed back her way. Another breath and she dipped her shoulder and slid onto her knees.

She collided with a pair of legs and a shriek pierced the air. Her eyes were making things out much easier now, and she was staring at a girl getting up from off the ground. It wasn't one that she recognized, but she wore a shredded purple t-shirt.

"Reyna?" Alex breathed, her heart racing at the sudden possibility. It was impossible. Reyna got away.

Didn't she?

She couldn't know for sure, because there was no response from the other girl. She slinked just out of her vision, causing Alex to blink numerous times trying to expand her sight.

The darkness she was trapped in was unforgiving, but so was the light she was now bathed in.

The girl bolted towards her again, and this time, Alex had to parry her blow with her own sword. 

"Reyna please," She begged, trying to get a good view of the girl's face before she retreated from vision. She was never able to get a solid view. It was starting to infuriate her. If this truly was Reyna, would she be toying with Alex like this?

Alex was knocked off her feet and her sword skittered away. The girl stood over her. Everything got clear now, and she realized it wasn't Reyna. For some reason, this relieved Alex. It meant that she wouldn't have to kill her.

The girl was hostile. "I don't know who the fuck you are talking about my Praetor you fucking Greek." She spat on her face, causing Alex to cringe away. "But one thing is for sure, I'm getting out of here. I'm gonna have to kill you to do it, but _man_ , am I going to enjoy it."

A devilish grin rose unto her lips as she pulled the sword back and began pushing it down. A small whimper escaped Alex's lips as she pulled her legs forward, propelling the girl into her lap. Her sword smacked the cement and Alex wrestled her onto her back and pried the sword from her fingertips.

"You're wrong. I'm getting the fuck out of here," She told her, before cutting her throat. Blood spurted from her, coating Alex's shirt and hands.

She stood, turning in circles to survey her environment. She swore, hatred pooling inside her.

"I'm in a fucking colosseum."

* * *

When she was returned to the dark tunnels, there was one difference. Instead of being chained to the walls, she was put in a cage in a hallway with two lights. It offered the comfort of not complete darkness, though enough darkness that would allow her to shadow travel once her strength was returned.

At least, that's what she counted on. Instead, she was beaten every moment she was awake and looking well. The guards, who she presumed to be demigods ensnared in Gaea's plans, never gave her a moment's rest. She was beaten during the day, and she fought through the nights against other tired and worn prisoners.

By now, she had slaughtered four demigods for the enjoyment of monsters, traitorous demigods, and other creatures she didn't recognize. Spirits. Ghosts. Whatever the hell those purple things are that the Romans call them.

The first night, she had shed some tears for having to slaughter that girl like she was some sort of animal. The second night, there were fewer tears. The third night she didn't cry at all. There was a hollow pit in her chest by the time the fourth night came along.

Other prisoners in the hallway wouldn't meet her eyes. No one spoke in fear of a beating. They stayed as far from her cage as possible. They all knew her. Everyone knew her as the Amazon. The ferocious one that ripped a boy's throat out with her teeth on the second night, solely because he was about to shove a knife under her ribcage. Some said she should've just taken the knife instead of allowing herself to be transformed into a monster.

_A monster._

That's what they considered her. In many ways, they were right. In fact, Alex was beginning to think that she was a monster in every single way. There wasn't any way that she wasn't.

She slaughtered other teenagers. Some weren't even teenagers yet. And the worst part was that she was willing to do it again. Anything to get out of here. To escape the constant beatings, the horrors of murder. The incessant abuse she endured at the hands of the guards and of the other prisoners. She needed to get out. She needed her sanity. She needed freedom.

Alex needed Reyna.

* * *

It wasn't long until Alex started keeping track of the days that passed by cutting into her skin after every fight. Of course, she added the first four to her shoulder, then worked her way down her arm as her shoulder got too filled with scars. She counted the scars when she had strength. Twenty scars. Twenty children and teenagers who died at her hands.

Now, they called her the Reaper.

She reaped souls for her father, they said.

She had a list, they said.

She was put here by Gaea to kill everyone, they said.

The guards had their beliefs of the last one, so they began to limit her beatings. It never helped her gain strength. They fed her one meal a day at it was a meager meal. Stale bread, a small bowl of water, and scraps of meat from the meals that they had. It was fit for pigs more than it was fit for Alex, but she saw it in a way of atonement. Partial atonement, at least.

Alex had lost all hope of rescue. There was no way out of this, not even her father could save her from this one. Reyna wouldn't risk coming to rescue her and she wanted to be resentful for that, but couldn't find it in her. Instead, she tried not to think of her.

Then, after her twenty-third kill, Alex made a deal with herself. If someone didn't come for her by her thirtieth kill, she would put herself in a position to lose a gladiator match. That gave her a week to either escape herself or get rescued. She was losing her strength anyways. She was bound to lose sometime. Everyone was losing their strength. The war against Gaea must not be waging well for Gaea wherever this place was.

This small bit of knowledge pleased her. If she was going to starve to death, she wanted them to as well. At this rate, they all would be dead within the month. Her body ate away at her muscle and she knew she looked ragged. Skin and bones after twenty-three days of practically being starved. Soon, she wouldn't even be able to lift a sword.

"Reaper." A guard broke the silence, calling for her. Warily, she lifted her eyes up to see that the barred door was being opened, and two guards were stepping in.

Her stomach dropped. The noon beating, of course. She couldn't forget. The two demigods sized her up, glanced at each other, then dove in for the finish. They dove fists first, enjoying themselves. Alex was aware of the chain she had around her neck and the powerful blade that was unleashed when the links were broken, but she was in fear of losing her chain. She wouldn't be able to stop them from taking it away from her, so she kept quiet and endured her beatings.

They lifted her up and threw her against the bars of the cage, laughing as she struggled to keep herself upright. They roared with laughter when she couldn't keep her balance and ended up falling hard. Blood rushed into her vision and she almost reached for her neck but relaxed immediately from a boot to her face.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day Alex would end it for herself. There was no help coming, that was for sure. There was no one coming to save her and there was no way for her to get out. She could barely lift herself up, much less hold a sword. The guards were weak as well. The crowds were all but gone, only a few purple spirits floated here and there as well as the occasional demigod. It looks as if she show lost its funding. When the prisoners aren't taken care of, they seem to suck at providing entertainment. Alex chuckled at that.

Alex hadn't taken into account that someday the guards might leave and leave the prisoners there. And she hadn't thought that the day it would ever happen if ever, would be today. She only realized it was so when two of the guards began to converse in low tones. One was packed to go and the other left. When the other guard returned, they were both set to leave. They looked troubled and kept glancing at the prisoners, but never let them out.

Some had taken to wailing.

"You can't leave us in here!"

"We're going to die!"

"You're fucking starving us! Let us out!"

And many more. Alex took no part in the begging. She only sat and watched as the guards disappeared from sight and from her life. She sighed, resting the back of her head against a bar. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Reyna's smile. Her lips pressed against hers. Her laugh, her voice. Anything.

A sudden sob escaped her lips. Those things were incredibly difficult for her to imagine. She was starting to lose them.

"Father," She whispered, her voice louder than it would've been had there been many living creatures here. "When I die in here, alone, don't let Reyna find me here. Tell her...tell her I've passed. That it's better not to find me. Tell her..." she bit her lip, "...tell her I might love her. I think I love her. No, that I _do_ love her." Her lips cracked and bled, so she closed her mouth and tried to let go.

* * *

As it turns out, letting go is difficult when you're starving. Your entire body aches for nourishment but is given none. It eats you from the inside out, till you're nothing. Your throat feels like it's bleeding from lack of fluids. Your skull aches with every move you make. Every breath you take feels like needles into your lungs. This is what it feels like to die from starvation and dehydration.

Not to mention the hallucinations. The wailing. The stench of death. The other prisoners were starting to die off quickly. There used to be at least eighty when Alex first arrived. Now, there were twelve. And there were a few that are questionable if they're still truly living.

Alex had never begged for death. But now, she pulled at her necklace, trying to pry apart the links. When finally they have been pried apart and her beautiful black sword was in her hands, she couldn't lift it. Her hand was pressed to the ground underneath it and nothing she could do lifted the sword up to her. She soon became exhausted by the effort and cried in frustration, but without any tears. Alex pressed her face to the side of the sword, feeling the cool blade against her skin. She was giving up. She already had given up.

Closing her eyes and letting herself give in to despair, she tried to let herself die.

Unfortunately, dying is a lot harder when you're trying to do so. Alex was hearing voices now. Reyna's voice, in particular. And when she opened her eyes, her Praetor would be seated against the bars, smiling at her.

"Reyna," Alex would croak every single time. "I'm so sorry," she would tell her. "I can't stay. I can't do it. I can't." Then, her voice would give out.

Reyna would smile at her with her big, brown eyes and her perfect teeth and lips. She'd reach down and tuck away a strand of her hair. "It's okay. I'll be here when you wake up. Rest now, just rest."

She was never there when Alex would wake. And every time she would wake, she'd open her eyes eagerly, searching for the beautiful girl that was never there. The girl that only visited her in her imagination. In her insanity.

A few times, she thought Reyna was rescuing her. She would imagine the bars being pulled open and Reyna leaning down and kissing her face, thrilled to see her again. Alex would believe it for a moment, before realizing it was just her condition that was causing her to see Reyna.

She knew she was close to death when her twin sister began to visit her with Reyna.

Selene Gataki was a bridge between two worlds. She was the very rock that kept Alexandria steady. She was the one her other sisters would cry to. She was the reason Alex was close with Korinna, a bratty but fun sister with a completely different path in life. But being a witch and a demigod was a death sentence. The two types of divine blood have never mixed in the past, so her mother was a fool to assume they would this time. Selene should've stayed at Camp Half-Blood, instead of running off to that school.

When Selene visited her alone, she knew it was very much near her time to go.

"Ah, Alexandria," Selene smiled at her. She was beautiful. The most beautiful one in her family. "Or do you go by Alex, now? That Reyna sure has an influence on you. You even change your name because of her!" Her tone was almost mocking but in a sisterly way.

Alex opened her mouth to speak to her sister, but no words came out.

"Now, now," Selene shook her head. "Save your energy. Hades--father--isn't finished with you yet. You still have to live. For all of us. For him. For me." She gave Alex a sweeter, kinder smile. "For Reyna."

Alex wanted to curse at her, tell her it was futile. She just wanted to die and be with her and her father. She wanted to reside with them in the palace under the earth for all eternity. She wanted to be done with this pain and suffering that she was enduring.

_"Open your eyes."_

Selene's voice suddenly changed and she was being startled by thunderous footsteps. The prison stank of death, something that made her nauseous. Her eyes opened just as Selene had asked. She was staring at the floor when boots came into view. Boots and armored boots. Camouflage pants, as well as gold-plated armor. 

She tried lifting her head up higher to no avail. Words. So many words were being spoken. The loud hammering of the bars and a crash as they dropped. More words. Latin, mostly. Some English, some Spanish. Some Greek. She couldn't make sense of any of it. Her eyes closed, and she allowed herself to be lifted.

Drifting in and out of consciousness wasn't fun for Alex, as it wouldn't be fun for anyone. When she finally regained her wits, it was only after some water had been forced down her throat and suddenly she could think a bit clearer.

Her eyes opened slowly and rested on two figures over her. They looked identical. They shared the same features. Twins? Was this a different version of her and Selene? She shook her head.

"Alexandria," A hushed voice spoke to her. Alex recognized that voice. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Queen Hylla," She gasped, her eyes focusing on the woman. She smiled at her, relief evident on her face. Queen Hylla nodded, straightening. She glanced at the figure across from her, then back down to Alex.

Queen Hylla cleared her throat. "I'll let you speak to her," She said to the figure.

That's when Alex realized who the figure was.

"Reyna," She sobbed, her hands reaching out for the girl. Reyna was near tears, grasping Alex's hands against her lips. Reyna was shaking, holding her hands. It amazed her to see the Praetor this shaken with emotion, but when the tears began to flow, Alex got scared.

Reyna opened her mouth to speak, but only croaked until she closed her mouth again. Regaining herself, she took an incredibly shaky breath and began to talk. "I thought I lost you," She told her. There was so much pain in her voice.

Alex smiled at her, though it hurt her. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, Praetor."

The Praetor shook her head and gently brought her lips down to touch Alex's. The warmth was welcome, especially since it was from her lips. "How many times must I tell you to please, please, call me Reyna?"

"About once more," Alex smirked, "As always." This echoed a similar, if not an identical conversation they had. It made them both cry more. "Did we win?" She asked, wondering how much of the war she missed.

Reyna nodded. "We won," She whispered. "And your camp is safe." Alex tensed, but Reyna shook her head. "They told me about you. And that you had a twin sister. You're a Greek, I know. I don't care. Not anymore. The important thing is that you're alive and that we're almost to New Rome."

Alex's mind began to work. "What happens when we return?" Alex asked, curious.

This caused Reyna to sigh thoughtfully, her mind working as well. When her eyes rested on Alex, they were soft, but nervous too. "I was thinking of retiring my role as Praetor. I want to step down."

"But Octavian--"

"--Is dead," Reyna said, shutting Alex up. "He was blown into the sky by his own cannon. Accidental suicide." At the mention of the word, Alex flinched. She had tried to kill herself when she was in that cell, with no hope. But Reyna brought her hope. Selene delivered on it. 

Alex kept her mouth shut for the duration of Reyna speaking.

"Hylla has already allowed for you to be released from being an Amazon. I was thinking we could move in together. Maybe go to college. Then, eventually, move to the outside world. Or stay in New Rome, whichever you would prefer. I really don't care where I am, as long as it's with you." Reyna was rambling now, Alex noticed, but she was stunned by what she was hearing. Reyna wanted to start a life with her. Reyna wanted to be with her."What do you say?" She asked. 

Alex nodded. "That sounds amazing, Reyna," She told her. "I'm ready to join you on this brand new, incredibly safe adventure."

Reyna rolled her eyes at the comment, but her expression turned concerned. "I'm going to have to nurse you back to health, first."

She shrugged in response. "With such a pretty girl taking care of me, I'll get better in no time." Another eye roll from Reyna, but she was smiling.

Alex pulled her head up closer towards Reyna's, showing an obvious intention to kiss her. Reyna obliged, kissing her slowly and tenderly. It nearly made Alex cry again. She never thought she'd kiss those lips again, or hear that voice.

"I love you, Reyna," Alex mumbled after they pulled away for a moment.

Reyna's breath caught, but she wasted no time afterward when she said, "I love you too, Alexandria."


End file.
